


Beautiful L.A.

by ZiZiLuPone



Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom, Patti Lupone - Fandom
Genre: Also very very juicy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Have a nice day !, It is not based on real REAL people but only their personas, Multi, Oh and I do not own them and never did..., Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, VERY VERY GRAPHIC, Who's not interested does not have to read it because one is not being forced by anyone, a lot of smut tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiLuPone/pseuds/ZiZiLuPone
Summary: It's summer and Patti is about to start the season of War Paint in L.A. and so she's been invited with her husband to sleep/live for the while by Depp's residency.,,Actually,'' Matt looked at Patti ,,We, were still thinking of that idea of us three together.'',,You still didn't let go of that idea, huh ? Seems like you really want it, don't ya….well….we are in beautiful L.A.'' Patti giggled, petting his chest, and looking at Johnny ,,…anything can happen here.''
Relationships: Patti LuPone/Johnny Depp, Patti LuPone/Matthew Johnston
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival Into L.A.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeritoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/gifts).



> A.N.: Oh-kay darlings, let's move on, and this time I promise, no more teasing ! I hope you will enjoy this fic, and I hope for reviews, I'm happy for each one ! Thanks so much for reading my fics, I'm so grateful to you all dolls. Enjoy :333 your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo

Patti with the cast of War Paint were on their way to LA for three months running the show. Except for the cast, even Matt went with Patti, for the week of holidays, before he had to go back to Connecticut.

Everyone has his own sleeping. Everyone in some fine hotel. Except for Patti and Matt.

,,And are you sure, he shall pick us here ?'' Patti clutched her phone in her hand, while her other hand was holding her luggage, looking across the airport until her eyes found Matt, who was dragging behind him his own suitcase.

,,Yeah, we agreed about it before the flight, he shall be waiting for us by the gate,'' Matt nodded, looking all over if he can spot Johnny.

It took a while before Matt grinned, as Patti was looking into her phone not paying attention, and two hands landed on her eyes, covering them, and hot breath landing on the shell of her ear.

,,Guess who,'' Johnny whispered.

Patti squealed cheeringly, turning to him ,,Bunny ! I mean…Johnny,'' she hugged him, hoping nobody heard her.

,,I couldn't wait for you two ! I wasn't sleeping like for two days !'' Johnny admitted hugging even Matt, as they cheered.

,,Really ?'' Patti stroked Johnny's cheek a bit worriedly.

,,Yeah, I mean, I don't know when was the last time I was such excited. But…to be honest…I dropped off right away in the car, on my way here so-''

,,-Wait you fell asleep during driving ?!'' Patti gasped, eyeing him from head to toe.

,,No ! I'm not such irresponsible ! Jerry took me here, I will tell you everything on the way to my house,'' Johnny smiled, taking Patti's luggage as real gentleman and guiding them both out of airport, and straight to the set car.

,,Great, Jerry, this is Patti, and Matt. Matt, Patti…my real bodyguard Jerry,'' Johnny immediately introduced all of them in front of the black limo.

,,Nice to meet you,'' Jerry nodded, offering a brief smile, just as Patti with Matt did, and taking their luggage, putting it into car, he opened the doors for them.

,,What a car,'' Matt trailed his hand across the body of car.

,,Mhm,'' Johnny nodded. ,,Wanna ride after…settling ?''

,,Sure !'' Matt nodded immediately, slowly sitting with Patti onto the backseat, while Johnny sat to front seat beside driver Jerry.

,,Actually, this is not the single car I have. But it's the most comfortable for luggage-''

,,-What cars do you have ?'' Matt eagerly asked, making Patti giggle.

,,My darling, loves the old Beetles ,'' she nuzzled to Matty's set chest, caressing his shirt.

,,Well I have then something for you to try, if you like the old-fashioned-ways, I have 1959 chevy corvette,'' Johnny turned to Matt, winking.

,,God, I'm in heaven,'' Matt sighed, his head lolling back, colliding with the seat.

,,You will be, he has over forty cars,'' Jerry noted with furtive smile.

,,Man, you don't know how to spend your money, huh ?'' Matt chuckled aloud, when Patti looked at him and shook refusingly her head.

,,True…I do not, well, you'll see the house so…'' Johnny laughed.

* * *

It took two hours of drive, due the lights, and traffic jam, which wasn't that usual for LA, but after all they get to the right address. Jerry took the luggage, as Johnny led them all into his quite big house.

,,Wau…okay, you really don't know what to do with money,'' Patti gasped at the beautiful outside of the house.

,,Patti !'' Lily cheered, as she was on the balcony, she disappeared in the house, rushing to meet them.

Walking inside the house, now not only Patti who gasped, but even Matt was astonished of the grand hall, before they saw Lily rushing down. Blonde girl nearly jumped at Patti, who eagerly hugged her.

,,Ohh-sweet doll, Joshie miss you,'' Patti pressed a soft kiss on girls cheek, while hugging her.

,,I know, I called him before a while. He has no time…almost…but he wanted me to let him know, when you're here,'' Lily swiftly explained, before walking to Matt.

,,Come here sweetie,'' blue eyed man greeted with her, as she tiptoed hugging him.

Loud barking-more like squeaking-echoed across the house, as two little Yorkshire terriers ran from upstairs as well, running straight to new visitors.

,,Oh my goodness !'' Patti moaned, leaning down to them, petting them as one was jumping in front of the other to receive nice caress of Patti's palm.

,,Yeah, these are Pistol, and Boo,'' Johnny pointed at each, as Matt leaned down and petted them as well.

,,Well, we're used to bigger dogs, but I have to say, these are also really nice,'' Matt noted, narrowing back, just as Patti.

,,They're adorable !''

,,Yep, well they're Amber's after the divorce, but she leaves them here sometimes for Jack and Lily, and picks them up with following visit,'' Johnny quickly explained, but that time was also Jack already running downstairs, with wide smile.

,,How was the flight ?'' boy asked hugging Patti.

,,Quite good, we slept it all through,'' Matthew nodded, greeting Jack, as Patti stroked boy's cheek.

,,I will put your suitcases into your room,'' Jerry announced walking already upstairs.

,,Thank you so much !'' Patti managed to shout at him, before Johnny, Lily and Jack started with their house tour.

Johnny's house was full of luxury furniture. Something modern, as like the art, and something old-fashioned, as for the example coffee tables, chairs, or bar stools in the dining room. Patti liked the sort of modern kitchen, where Johnny really cooked as he admitted himself.

,,Sorry for asking, but I really need to go to the toilet so I'm sure you do have a bathroom,'' Patti gritted her teeth.

,,And which one of those five bathroom you would like to go ?'' Lily laughed, hooking her arm with Patti's elbow, and leading her upstairs, while Matt with boys went outside to see the pool.

,,Five bathrooms ?'' Patti sighed in disbelief, letting Lily guide her to some doors on the end of the hall upstairs.

,,Yes, and five bedrooms. One kitchen, you saw. Two common rooms, one dad's study, one library, dad's atelier-''

,,-Atelier ?'' Patti giggled.

,,He paints…as a hobby,'' Lily nodded.

,,Oh-yes, I remember,'' Patti nodded, as she reminded that picture of herself, as Johnny painted her on the cruise…naked.

When Lily showed her the bathroom, Patti sighed at the real luxury, and let Lily go back to boys.

,,Patti, you're not in Connecticut anymore…fuck…yeah-this is called 'being by _celebrity_ ' and 'rich man'...'' her hand trailing the bathtub, and looking over the mirror.

When she was finished, she made her way out of bathroom, and as she was alone, or at least, she thought she's alone upstairs, she walked, and bit spied through the rooms by herself.

Finding one bedroom, where their luggage already were by bed, Patti smiled, looking over the bed, and beautifully arranged interior of the room. Walking more further she opened the balcony door, to look if the view was as good as inside the house, and she wasn't disappointed.

,,Seems like you found your room,'' Johnny chuckled looking up at her from below, and Matt turned as well, both smiling at her like sun.

,,Yes, and it's all beautiful ! The bathroom, the kitchen, the hall, the bedroom, _the pool_ -'' she pointed down behind them at the big pool, slightly smirking as she added waving with her brows ,,-… _you two_.''

A wide grin spreading on both their features, after her words.

* * *

After one delicious dinner, two bottles of wine and couple of hours of talking, it was time to go to bed.

Lily smiled, hugging Patti again ,,So have a good sleep, and good week, you two,'' smiling even at Matt.

,,And you really have to go ?'' Patti sighed, looking at blonde girl.

,,Yeah, I have to spend some time with mom too, and this month is hers, so,'' Lily nodded. ,,But I love France, and always when I am by mom, I'm visiting a lot of cultural actions, so I'm really excited.''

,,That's great, you still love your mother, no matter, of your parents relationship,'' Matt smiled, looking at Lily and Jack.

,,Well, time to say goodbye too,'' boy announced.

,,How do you mean that ?'' Patti smirked, shaking with her head. ,,Are you saying, that you won't be here with us as well ?''

,,No…at least not this two weeks. I'm going to sleep by my friend and his parents in their cottage,'' Jack laughed slightly at Patti's disappointment.

,,So you're both leaving us with your father on our own ?'' Matt smirked laughingly, pointing with his thumb behind him at Johnny, who watched all the situation with light grin on his face, and crossed hands on his chest.

,,Exactly,'' Lily laughed, winking at Johnny, and with smile, leaving to her bedroom, just as Jack did to his, they yet managed to wave at the tree by stairs, before they disappeared in each bedroom.

Patti crossed her hands too, turning around and facing Matt and Johnny ,,So you managed _this_ to keep for us privacy ?'' she chuckled, waiting for answer.

,,Actually no…Vanessa called me a week ago, and asked me, when Lily is about to go to her, and so we agreed about this month. And Jack has planned this two weeks with Jimmy already for few months as well. Jerry is taking vacation, since I'm gonna be home so-''

,,-So we are lucky, that we can make you a company, right ?'' Matt nodded winking slyly.

,,Weeell…emm…this week probably, but next week, Patti won't be thrilled…'' Johnny slowly gritted his teeth, waiting if she might get what he meant by this sentence.

Patti's brows frowned at first, but then she blinked, like she had a nervous tic, and narrowed her head, starting slowly ,,You wanna say…that next week…that… _that blonde bitch_ shall come here ?!''

,,But only for two days, then she's leaving here Valerie and then driving away,'' Johnny assured Patti, trying to calm her down.

Patti twiddled her head in distaste with the same tic, trying to absorb. After a while, she nodded ,,Alright. At least I have _something_ to look for,'' she smiled at the idea of little girl.

,,Good then,'' Johnny smiled carefully, as Patti seemed to take the information well, after all.

* * *

Tossing and turning in her bed, Patti couldn't fall asleep. It was probably, because she slept all through the flight, and because of time shift between NYC and LA, even knowing it's just three hours.

She turned on her side, facing Matt, who was sleeping like a baby…like he wasn't sleeping for long enough already. Patti sighed, looking at him. Like puppy. He was cute. She smiled, scooting closer, and her palm landed gently on his chest, caressing him through his pajama shirt.

Taking a breath, and only then she took the courage to whisper ,,Matty ?''

But he slept still, with no marks of waking up.

She tried again, leaning forward this time, and pressing her plump lips to his neck. Gently parting her lips and nibbling softly the spot, his skin getting wet. ,,Matty…'' she breathed against the wet spot, waiting for an answer.

But again, with no success…he was deeply sleeping.

,,Matt ?'' she asked, her voice in normal volume now, but even then, she received no response. ,,Fine,'' she whispered again, turning back on her other side, looking at the balcony window. No matter of her light nightgown, she felt hot, so she pushed the sheets a bit off her body, to cool herself.

Or it was bad air in the room ? Probably, because she stood up, letting Matt sleep, and moved herself towards the balcony window. Trying to quietly open it, to not interrupt Matt's sleep, but when she turned to him, checking, he was still sleeping the same, his chest lightly heaving up and down, with his breaths, and body completely calm.

Walking outside and pushing the window closed, she turned to enlightened pool, supporting her arms against the railing. She smiled, her eyes gently closing, as the cool summer breeze tickled over her body, slightly raising her gown.

Only after few minutes, of enjoying the chill, and the gaze at calm surface of water, she turned herself, to come back in bed, but she noticed, the next balcony window was opened.

Biting her lip, she tried to remember, where Lily and Jack went into their rooms, and only then realized firmly, that Johnny had room next to their.

Looking into her and Matt's room through balcony window, she saw him still sleeping the same. Nodding and still chewing her lip, she walked across the common balcony, her hand landed on the post of the slightly opened window, she pushed it open, stepping inside the room. As her eyes wandered across the dark room, she spotted bed, and on it limply lying body. She carefully closed the door, to not wake the person, if she after all really mistook the room. Taking silent step after step to bed, and only few steps in front of it, she recognized sleeping Johnny.

Breathing in relief, she haven't crept into wrong room, she petted her arm, before deciding and softly raising the sheet, slipping under it, and right beside Johnny, as he lied spread out on bed.

He immediately reacted, smiling, his eyes still closed, when he breathed ,,I already thought, you won't come.''

Patti grinned, as she nuzzled to him ,,You were waiting for me ?''

,,I was…until last five minutes, I almost fell asleep,'' with that grin he turned to her.

,,I nearly haven't noticed the open doors, because I didn't want to interrupt you at first, but…Matt is sleeping tightly, and I am not due time shift, and…I just…'' Patti was trying to find the right words.

,,Could not fall asleep,'' Johnny said graciously instead of her.

Giving him a nod as an approval, he wrapped his arm around her, to draw her closer to his bare chest, and she eagerly nuzzled to him.

Petting slowly across her back, he gently slid his hand lower, and to her butt, caressing it, stroking down to her thighs, she smiled with breathed chuckle, as his hand slid beneath the fabric of her nightgown, and up to stroke her bare ass cheeks.

,,But Sir, my husband is right in the next room,'' she muttered through her lips, as Johnny slowly scooted her lower body closer to him.

,,Oh I completely understand, so that means we should be _quiet_ , to not wake him,'' Johnny smirked jokingly, making Patti grin, and shake lightly with her head. ,,Or you don't want ? You wanna just cuddle ?'' he smiled, nuzzling his nose to her forehead, as his palm petted her butt again.

,,I don't know…maybe…just hold me for now,'' she smiled sighing, and leaning in his arms.

She didn't need passion at the moment. The only thing she wanted was a little bit attention, such as sensual embrace of her lover. That was everything she needed to be happy.

And Johnny willingly offered his chest for her, and hugged her lovingly, still petting her back, and kissing her forehead slowly, until their breaths eased…

* * *

Sunbeams announcing sweet morning in L.A. woke them both. Patti and Johnny as well, as he was hugging now her side, since she was lying on her back, but still her palm was touching lightly his chest.

Her eyes blinked, and she realized, she hasn't come back to Matt, and also she hasn't made love with Johnny last night. She smiled, finding him nuzzling to her shoulder, she slightly lifted her hand and caressed his cheek, he immediately smile too, and she knew, he's awake.

Turning to him, when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

,,Good morning,'' he waved with his brows, closing his eyes again, as she nuzzled back to his chest, and he willingly hugged her back.

,,Good morning…'' she sighed, with slowly closing eyes. Realizing she whispered to his chest ,,Do you know…this is maybe the first time, when we slept alone in one bed, and we didn't have sex ?''

Johnny's eyes opening, and he breathed against her forehead ,,You are right…well then we should _immediately_ fix it…'' he chuckled, kissing her forehead, as she giggled silently, succumbing to the softness of his lips, as they brushed over her nose and down, until they found her own ones.

Taking breath after breaking the kiss, she smiled way more at him now, she caressed his cheek sighing ,,I should go back to _my_ bed.''

,,Does this mean, you completely stopped longing for me ?'' Johnny nearly whimpered hysterically, when she lifted herself on her elbow, looking at him.

,,Stop saying bullshits, or I will ride you, that you won't be able to walk for the rest of the week,'' she smirked, pointing at him her index finger dangerously, and he chuckled nodding.

,,I'm jus' kidding, go on, I think I will stay in bed yet for a while, and then I will make breakfast. What would you like to eat ?'' Johnny put his hands below his head, watching her slipping from beneath the sheets, and standing from bed, turning to him, as her fingers threaded her short hair.

,,Actually you, but-I still have my husband in the next room, so –probably some ham, and cheese and toasts would be appropriate,'' she nodded seriously, before offering a low giggle as Johnny slightly laughed at her words.

Winking at him, she left his bedroom through balcony doors, and walked back to her and Matt's balcony doors, quietly slipping inside the room, noticing Matt was still in bed, and he was still sleeping.

Breathing in relief, he didn't notice her non-presence, she slowly crept in bed beside him, scooting closer with content smile.

She hugged his waist, expecting some sigh or any mark of his wakening. But he kept sleeping, still like a cute puppy. Smiling for herself, she yet closed her eyes, and nuzzled to his warm chest. Few more minutes won't hurt her.

And then she felt his breath against her forehead, how it was sweeping off her fringe. Blinking dazedly up she nuzzled more to his chest and closing her eyes again since he slowly petted her back.

Uttering with soft smile ,,I thought you might sleep with Johnny…''

Patti's eyes swiftly opened again, as she looked at his smile on his face ,,Well good morning to you too,'' she giggled.

,,Good morning love,'' he smiled, leaning to her and kissing her forehead.

,,Actually I was by Johnny…but I came back to you, because I didn't want you to be here _alone_ ,'' she admitted to him right away, watching his reaction.

,,Oh, and you-''

,,-No we did not,'' she shook her head softly, supporting her chin with her palm, still watching him.

He seemed to be confused, looking at her ,,Why ?''

Patti smiled ,,I don't know…I wanted to be with you, and since you were sleeping, I didn't want to _jump_ at my lover instead –wau that sounded more weird than I expected…'' she laughed slightly as Matt did so.

,,I was sleeping tight again ?'' Matt carefully asked, gritting his teeth.

,,Yes, but that's okay,'' Patti smiled, trailing his chest through his pajamas shirt.

He waved with his brows seductively ,,Then I should make it up to you.''

At that moment somebody knocked on their door.

Both looking towards them, and then looking at each other, Matt turned his head back to doors, as Patti was still supporting her chin on her palm against his chest, looking at doors too, he slowly uttered ,,Yes ?''

Doors opened, and Johnny stood in doors in his shorts, looking in the room, and Patti chuckled ,,Come in, we're talking about sex.''

Making both her men laugh, she chuckled as well, but Johnny immediately explained ,,I'm just here to ask, about breakfast –but yeah sex is also a good topic.''

,,Actually,'' Matt looked at Patti ,,We, were _still_ thinking of that idea of us three together.''

,,You still didn't let go of that idea, huh ? Seems like you _really_ want it, don't ya….well….we are in beautiful L.A.'' Patti giggled, petting his chest, and looking at Johnny ,,… _anything_ can happen here.''

Johnny quickly slipped in the room, closing doors, to not be heard by his children he widened his eyes ,,Wait, so you would-''

,,-I told you already –I have to be prepared. I am for it, since we nearly already made it back in Connecticut on Christmas. I just need to…prepare myself for it…a little bit…'' she gritted her teeth and showed 'a little bit' with her two fingers, looking at both now.

,,Well, you can have as much time as you need, after all I'm here with your for two weeks so,'' Matt nodded smiling, kissing her softly.

,,Alright, so that breakfast ?'' Johnny asked again, to remind he was in room still.

,,I told you ham and cheese and some bread or toast,'' Patti nodded giggling.

Matt smiled ,,That fits me as well.''

Johnny nodded wanting to turn on his heel, and leave the room, but then they heard opening doors in hall, and he chuckled pointing with his thumb behind him ,,Well, I think the rest of the house is up too, so-I will await you in ten minutes for breakfast.''

Patti nodded, putting her head back on Matt's chest, closing her eyes ,,Ten minutes.''


	2. Fun In Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: I. Really. Did. It. ...Gosh :3 ...no further comment, dolls ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo

,,It is delicious,'' Matt nodded, eating last bits of his toasts, praising Johnny, who stood on the opposite side of bar, in kitchen, putting his plate in sink. He was still wearing shorts, as Matt who had even his shirt on, and didn't bother to dress up neither, and she stayed in her nightgown. Chewing her morsel, she nodded in approval too.

,,I'm glad to hear,'' Johnny chuckled.

Lily smiled, slowly carrying her plate to sink as well.

,,Alright,'' she pressed a kiss on dad's cheek ,,I'm packed, and Jerry will take me to airport, my flight is leaving in two hours, better be there at time.''

,,Wait you're serious, you're _already_ leaving ?'' Patti nearly protested.

,,Mhmm, and Jack asked me yesterday, if I shall take him on my way, and he's still sleeping, so I'm going to wake him now. So don't be surprised if you see some _flash_ running through the kitchen only in his _shorts_ ,'' Lily giggled for herself, walking out of kitchen.

,,Those kids grew so fast,'' Johnny sighed, as he put his palms against the counter.

,,Yeah man I absolutely know your feelings. It's like Josh was born yesterday, and now he's a man !'' Matt nodded, giving to Johnny his plate, and he put it into sink too.

,,Yeah,'' Patti sighed, chewing her morsel.

Suddenly they heard loud hits, as somebody was rushing downstairs, and as Lily said, they could see only moving _smudge_ , that looked like Jack, who only briefly greeted, took two toasts from pile, not bothering about plate, and he disappeared again, rushing back upstairs, and closing door of his room with loud hit. Yet they could hear him something muttering harshly in between.

Something like 'Do not leave without me'

After few minutes, they moved from kitchen to hallway, where was Jerry already prepared, smiling.

,,Thanks, mate,'' Johnny hugged Jerry.

,,Oh, nothing. I will be shopping after I'll get Lily to airport, so I will arrive later,'' Jerry announced, looking on stairs, if Lily and Jack are already done.

Lily just walked out of her room with quite large suitcase, draggling it downstairs, and giving to Jerry's hand with words of thanks.

,,So, have a great time here, and I hope I will yet see you after month,'' Lily hugged Patti and Matt too, smiling at them like sun.

,,Sure, Joshie should arrive at the end of term too, so you could see him as well,'' Patti winked at her, as Lily's smile widened.

,,Where's that cowboy ?'' Jerry laughed, as he already get back into house, waiting for another luggage.

,,I have no idea,'' Lily partly sighed, crossing her hands o her chest.

,,Anyway Johnny, Matt, Patti-'' he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it ,,-have a good time. I'll be back in the afternoon, and today _I am_ grilling, so I hope you like juicy steaks ?'' Jerry chuckled looking at the two.

,,Sure !'' Matt approved with widening eyes.

,,Oh-I do !'' Patti nodded as well, as they all twitched after hearing loud hit of doors from Jack's room, and then they saw him rushing already dressed downstairs with his suitcase, which was obviously smaller than Lily's.

,,Thanks Jerry, thanks sis. Bye dad,'' Jack nearly jumped at Johnny, who laughed, hugging him, while Jerry took suitcase and left to car. Jack turned and hugged Patti, and Matt ,,Bye, I'll see ya in two weeks. Have a great time.''

,,You too, _Flash_ ,'' Matt laughed, as Johnny yet said goodbye, and then watched them leaving to car, and afterwards the car slowly leaving his holding. Until the gate closed.

Johnny closed main doors, turning to his companions, clasping his hands ,,So. Would you like a coffee ?''

,,Yes, please,'' they both groaned at once.

* * *

Patti was first who drank her coffee ,,I'm gonna leave you now, and I will take a shower.'' She announced standing up, from couch, as they were drinking coffee and talking in living room.

Johnny nodded offering immediately ,,Sure. You can use the common bathroom, or you can use mine.''

,,Brilliant, thanks,'' she leaned down, and kissed him briefly.

,,Well, now I can ask you, if you'd like to play billiard, Matt ?'' Johnny turned to his companion, who was yet drinking his morning coffee.

,,You have billiard ?'' Matt cocked his head.

,,Sure I do, in my man cave-''

,,-Okay, maaan, I'm starting to feel like in real heaven,'' Matt groaned in delight.

Patti giggled slowly leaving ,,Have fun.''

She walked upstairs, and to her and Matt's room, where she picked up from her suitcase her bath purse, something, what she can dress in afterwards, and hairdryer, leaving the bedroom, and walking through Johnny's bedroom into his personal bathroom.

She took off her nightgown, nicely folding it on laundry basket, opening her purse, taking out her sponge, shower gel, shampoo, razor, also her perfume, and tooth brush with toothpaste. Everything putting on wash basin, beside Johnny's things. Only then she took only things to shower and turned.

It was sort of shower, which was quite large, with glass walls, and glass door. She smiled for herself at the luxury, Johnny was keeping for himself, because that shower could take more than four people at once !

She could see fresh towels prepared on counter, and her grin get wider. Like he knew, she will choose his bathroom.

Slowly stepping in shower and closing doors behind her, she took her time. Only after circa thirty minutes, she was completely washed and shaved to smoothness.

She dried herself in blue terry towel, and afterwards she dried even her hair thoroughly with hairdryer, looking at herself in large mirror. Admiring for a while her naked body, she grinned, supporting her hands against the wash basin.

,,God, what are you afraid of ? Two guys, who obviously loves you, and _wants you_. You feel the same towards them and you're still pushing _it_ away… _no more delaying_ ,'' she nodded at her reflection, biting her lip in her grin, finally feeling determined.

* * *

In the meantime, Johnny with Matt get already dressed, they took beer from fridge, and some snack, and moved to Johnny's man cave, which was on the other side from his bedroom.

Johnny had there his rewards, and plenty of stuff he was collecting, except cars, which he had to keep in garage. There was even cocktail bar, four chairs, and on the fact there was only one window, the room was still pretty bright.

They were playing billiard over twenty minutes, drinking beer, talking, laughing.

,,And then she asked me…If I still feel the same, 'cause she does,'' Johnny sighed, taking cue, and hitting the white cue ball.

Matt nodded, supporting his body against the billiard table, his brows furrowed ,,And what did you said ?''

,,That I don't,'' Johnny chuckled in response.

,,And you mean it ?''

,,Yes, because after what she did to me, honestly, between us two…I hate her, I can't stand her presence, I can't see her face. The only thing, which is keeping me in contact with her, is Valery. I can't leave that tiny innocent face, to stay with her, and grow into the same bitch as her mother is. Really, I can't do that to her…'' Johnny sighed loudly, drinking beer, as Matt listened to him. ,,I only hope she won't have her face,'' Johnny chuckled admitting, making Matt laugh loudly. ,,Oh-am I terrible father-''

,,-Shut up !'' Matt laughed, walking around the table, and after few moments hitting the ball, and sending the last one to the corner pocket.

,,Oh ! Okay, shall we continue ? Cause I don't wanna let you win,'' Johnny laughed, with half opened mouth, looking at Matt.

,,Sure, bring it on, I will smash you in _my_ game.''

,,Your game, huh ? Don't be so proud,'' Johnny start preparing new set, while Matt laughed and drank.

,,I'm not proud, nor bragging, I'm just confessing,'' Matt corrected his mate, when another game was already set.

,,Okay, let's bet,'' Johnny uttered, looking at Matt with smile.

,,Fine. Who will win, can sleep with Patti tonight,'' Matt straightened his hand, smiling too.

,,And who will lose, shall clean my shevy,'' Johnny straightened his hand, shaking with Matt's.

,,Done. Both is winery for me,'' Matt chuckled.

,,Damn, it. You're right. Whatever,'' Johnny shrugged after realizing.

Before they might start, they both drank their beer. Matt put his bottle on table beside him, chuckling, and preparing with his cue for the first hit ,,I only hope, that Patti will agree with that.''

,,Agree with what ?'' they both heard from widely opened doors in front of them, as they until now didn't notice, she was standing there.

Matt hit the ball, as he nearly gave lurch, just as Johnny, who swallowed his gulp of beer.

She was standing in door, her arms spread on each doorpost teasingly, wearing completely nothing than wide smile and light, short, black, lacy nightgown, which was practically _completely_ see-through, and its hem ending just below her privates. And over that, the same type of black lace, some sort of non-buttoning blouse, which was only covering her shoulders and forearms with wide-bell sleeves.

She totally bowled them over.

,,Wow, Patti,'' Matt swallowed, clearing his throat, as he narrowed, while Johnny was completely wordless.

Patti sighed sliding her hands from doorposts teasingly ,,I will ask again, shall I agree with what ?'' She slowly walked inside the room.

,,E-emm-oh-n-nothing actually,'' Matt shook with his head, watching her, just like Johnny who was still wordless.

Patti grinned wider, taking another cue from cue holder, and walking to the billiard, she took from its edge blue cue chalk, and thoroughly applied to the tip. Being watched by both of them, she put chalk away, and stepping opposite them ,,I heard noise, and laughing, so I followed. And I couldn't overhear, you were talking about me, so I know, with what shall I agree…but I have simply better idea, than your bet.''

She slowly bent down with cue in her hands, Johnny and Matt nearly bent too, watching Patti's bosom, graciously covered in lace, which was only lightly _kissing_ her skin. As she pressed her ampleness against the edge of pool table.

,,That we could all three have some fun…in bed…right. Now.'' She hit the cue ball, which trailed the table, and hit two balls, which were until now nicely close, that they now both slipped in each corner pocket on the other side of pool table, where Johnny and Matt where standing. And as they stood, each on each corner of pool table, it looked like Patti just knocked _their_ balls, as she narrowed grinning.

They twitched at that moment, their eyes not leaving her.

,,Will you stand there and keep gawking ?'' she supported her forearms against the edge, lifting her bosom.

,,A-a-are you sure ?'' Johnny stuttered all of a sudden, somehow finding his voice.

,,Are you really ready ?'' Matt added, slowly nodding his head.

Patti grinned, putting cue stick on the pool table, and with her grin, without single word she started stepping backwards, out of room.

At that moment guys finally switched, putting their sticks away and quickly following her out of the room, and across the hall, to Johnny's bedroom.

,,I can't believe it,'' Johnny breathed, looking still astonished at the same looking Matt.

,,Man I tell you, wait was worth it,'' Matt nodded in agreement, as they rushed behind Patti, who just slipped in Johnny's bedroom.

She moved herself further, when she heard they're coming behind her, she only closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Johnny appeared in his bedroom first, Matt right behind him, as he walked to Patti. She smiled, when he hugged her around her waist, and leaning down he kissed her.

,,Mmm-'' she let out to his mouth moan of surprise, when she felt his already hard member through his pants, no wonder when she was covered head to toe in lace.

It was exciting, but also weird for her, when she heard Matt closing doors, and approaching, when Johnny broke their kiss. After all, on Christmas she was drunk…a lot…and now she simply wasn't, and it felt odd at first.

Johnny recognized at her face expression and closed eyes, he couldn't deny asking ,,Are you nervous ?''

Patti shook her head at first ,,No, no, no….yes, yes I am,'' nodding wildly, with still closed eyes.

,,No-no Patti, it's fine,'' Matt stepped to them, hugging her too, leaning down and kissing her softly.

It was interesting to feel Matt's soft kiss after Johnny's passionate one. It was exactly what was so arousing her about both…the difference between them. The contrast. And now she could feel it both at once.

She smiled to the kiss, and slowly eased herself. Her hands, which were until now limply along her body, start trailing each her lover's chest.

When Matt broke the kiss, she licked her lips slowly, finally opening her eyes, to see them smiling, she giggled at such insanity ,,Fine, I'm good, you just have to…'' her fingers teasingly drew circles on each their shirt ,,…act slow, and I'll be fine.''

,,That's the aim, of this _experiment_ ,'' Matt uttered with smile, his hand petted up her back, as Johnny's hand rested on her hip.

,,Yeah, to make you feel good,'' Johnny quickly approved, he was smiling too.

,,So nice… and slow,'' she repeated, as her hands trailed from their chests, to their crotches, teasingly rubbing her fingers, over both their growing erections. Now she could feel even Matt wasn't far from his usual hardness, she bit her lip, as her husband leaned down to her neck, and kissed her there.

Johnny smiled at her, when her eyes fluttered in response to such teasing, and leaning down, he captured her lips in another kiss.

This was sensation !

She felt lips, caressing her spot on her neck, while other were paying attention to her mouth.

Her tongue glazed Johnny's, while she gently squeezed both members through jeans. Both men let out different kind of response, and she felt that familiar heat surging between her thighs. It was wonderful, she wanted more, she needed more at the moment. She wanted to make them scream both at once. To make them pant harshly, and beg her for more, and then cum so hard.

She curled her fingers around each belt, and took few steps backwards, forcing Johnny to break their kiss and Matt to break the skin contact, when she sat on bed, looking up at them-like she wasn't looking up all the time-determinedly unbuckling first Matt's belt and then Johnny's.

She pushed both trousers off, licking her lips again, while men were waiting once again completely wordless, as Patti stroked over their shorts.

Johnny swallowed, closing his eyes and taking breath, and Matt half closed his eyes too, just to savor that feeling.

Patti grinned naughtily, this was getting juicer, and it was fun to watch them, or to listen to their half stifled growls, deep in their throats. It was hot, turning her on more than she could expect before she started.

Her hands slowing, and she trailed them upward, to feel their skin, watching them, and whispering teasingly ,,Take your shirts off…''

It was command, and they obeyed quicker than she imagined. In another second shirts were on the floor, and her grin get wider. Grabbing at one waist, she scooted Matt closer, and kissed his skin right above the hem of his shorts, then doing the same with Johnny's hips and kissing his tattoo of peaches.

This time, not drawing away, she only trailed her lips lower, across the fabric and teasingly over his hardness.

He growled, and she could swear, if she wasn't gripping his hips, he could fall backwards.

Now she narrowed, looking up with naughty grin ,,Which one of you is starving for _wet, hot, mouth_ ?''

Her words teasing, as much as words could tease, when guys shared the same inquiring look.

,,Matt goes first, he deserves it for such idea, and he's your husband,'' Johnny managed one single nod.

,,No, no excuses that I'm her husband, okay, that's out of game right now,'' Matt shook with his head, and Patti laughingly watched them.

,,But you have the right to be the first,'' Johnny nodded again.

,,I don't mind if you're the first,'' Matt admitted.

They both looked down at Patti, who wasn't touching them at all, but was touching something completely _else._

Still grinning, and still watching them, she made herself comfortable on the edge of soft bed, her left leg lifted up, so she could better reach between her thighs, and two of her slender fingers were nicely rubbing circles around her clit.

,,Have you agreed yet ?'' she pursed her lips slightly, her fingers still circling, slid lower, her fingertips dipped in her wetness that collected along her slit. She let out soft whimper, as her eyes fluttered, bringing her fingers to her lips and licked away those few droplets of her juices.

,,Take me,'' Matt groaned, looking down at her, as she bit teasingly at her own fingertip, putting her leg slowly down, and with her other hand curling her fingers around the hem of Matt's shorts, pulling them down.

,,Mmmmhhh,'' she sighed through closed lips, as she carefully took his length between her fingers, and brought his tip to her lips.

Looking up at him, she pressed on his smooth tip kiss with her plump lips, before flicked her tongue over it. He let out groan, this time louder, and now not only within his throat. Her tongue flicked over and over his glans, before she closed her lips around it. That moment even Johnny groaned, making Matt turn his face to him, and Patti look at him as well.

Johnny chuckled, at response, when Patti grabbed hem of his shorts and scooted him closer, her palm stroking upon him, while she smiled around Matt's hardness, and slowly, but surely swallowed him with her heat.

,,God !'' he let out another groan, his head tipping back, as his hand stroked Patti's cheek.

When her tongue caressed his fevered flesh, he throbbed, to Patti's delight. That was clear sign, he was turned on enough, but she wanted them both to enjoy it, and to make it last longer. She kept on licking over him, not denying her own moans around Matt's member, while her hand cupped his testes, and her other hand was still stroking Johnny through fabric of his shorts.

When she bobbed her head upon Matt several times, she slid to his tip, and sucked long. Her tongue flicking over and over his already slick glans, she narrowed, stroking him in pace.

,,Your turn now,'' she smiled at Johnny, tugging at the hem of his shorts, Johnny willingly helped her by pushing them completely down, so now her boys were both completely naked.

Patti shifted on edge of bed, to be little closer to Johnny now, and bobbed her head to his tip, pressing the blade of her tongue against it and sliding up and down. Her other hand still stroking Matt's wet member, keeping making him growl.

Johnny groaned as well, nodding, as Patti's lips wrapped around him, and slid him deep in her throat, just like Matt's member before few moments.

She hummed around him with long suck upon his shaft, hearing Johnny's pant as his lips fully parted, and he caressed her hair. She moved her head back and forth, while her tongue caressed him, before she needed to gasp for air. Taking a breath, she leaned down again, flicking her tongue over his tip, before sliding down his length with Johnny's audible moan, down to his testes, where she licked briefly, but teasingly.

Turning her head and doing slowly the same to Matt, she smiled, when she licked over her husband's testes and he groaned, nearly whimpered in response.

Looking up at their faces torn in pleasure, she closed her lips around Matt's tip and briefly sucked, before closing her lips around Johnny's tip, and sucking shortly as well.

,,God you both sounds so good….I can't wait, I want you…'' she let out, looking at them, while stroking their achingly hard shafts.

,,So impatient aren't you,'' Johnny chuckled, when looking at Matt, who chuckled the same.

Patti harshly nodded, moaning impatiently ,,Yes, yes I need a cock…'' she bit her lip, looking up at them.

,,Well we were already talking about this, and we decided, to not go, one sucking, and one fucking…but both at the time,'' Matt slowly explained, looking down at her.

She slowed her pace with her hands, looking slightly confused ,,But I am not for anal sex.''

,,We know ! We both know,'' Johnny quickly nodded as Matt did. ,,We also weren't talking about _such_ penetration…''

She was looking up at them, as she completely stopped. And then it flashed her mind.

,,Like you-you _both_?! In my cookie ? No way ! She's not that big ! She's not ready !'' Patti shook with her head, both her palms landed between her thighs, covering her entrance.

,,Not that much as you aren't ready…yet,'' Matt talked slowly.

,,Bu-but-''

,,Stay calm…alright. You just need to be prepared, and we are here to make you ready, trust us, it will be good,'' Matt sat beside her, just as Johnny sat on her other side, she looked from one to the other.

,,You mean it seriously ? I-''

,,-Shhh,'' Johnny gently gripped her chin, turning her face to him, and swallowing her squeak of shock with long passionate kiss.

Matt slowly trailed his fingers up from her knee to her thigh, and higher to her belly.

When Johnny broke the kiss, he start taking off her blouse and as she wanted to argument again, he kissed her once more.

After moment, they took even her nightgown off, and with her next slight protest Matt kissed her this time, while they laid her on her back.

Their hands were everywhere at that time. Once fondling her thighs, once her stomach, once her shoulders, then her breasts, and it was all so good. Then why shouldn't _that_ be good as well. She was dazedly off, and she couldn't help it. Her world was spinning and it was just because she momentarily didn't know who was kissing her, but she didn't cared.

As they left her mouth and start spreading wet kisses down her neck and chest, she nodded swallowing, her eyes only slightly opened, she could see white ceiling.

,,Fine…''

Matt winked at Johnny, just as he winked back, Matt whispered to her skin ,,Good girl.''

,,Come up,'' Johnny narrowed, taking her hand to help her move from the edge, so she could lie completely on bed, and not let her legs hanging out of it. Matt took her other hand, but she was so off at the moment, she wasn't able to push her body up. They noticed, and with low chuckling, and gentle but firm grip on her hands, they tugged her up, that she squeaked giggling afterwards.

This woke her up again.

,,Matt,'' Johnny looked down at Patti's flat stomach, and Matt's eyes followed. ,,I think we're on bad side of her body, according to her tattoos,'' he smirked, looking at Matt who nearly laughed.

,,You're right,'' blue eyed nodded, kneeling up, and straddling Patti to get on the other side, while Johnny did the same, that he found himself behind Matt, his calves straddling even Matt's. They looked at Patti who start laughing at that moment.

,,What are you laughing at ?''

,,Yeah, what's so funny ?''

Patti took a breath nodding with throatily laugher and pointed at them ,,You !''

They fell each on the good side, where their tattoos were, and Patti's giggling ceased.

She stopped completely with loud, sharp gasp, as both of them get the very same idea, and not that they would start softly kissing, but they closed their lips around each her rosy bud on her heaving chest, and start sucking tortuously slow.

 _,,Go-God….ohhh-my-f-God…ohhh-fuck-hhh…M-Matty…hhh-Johnny…fuck ! Mmmhhhh-nhhh-shit,''_ her moans start mingling in each other, as they brought her back to her off state, by such tease. Her hands landed on their head, her fingers treading both, short and longer hair, just to show them how much she liked it, and how much she needed them to continue. _,,Ohhhohhhoooo !''_ she felt Matt grazing her nipple with teeth, while Johnny nipped her before sucked long.

Her legs were writhing beneath them, as they both put one leg between her thighs.

Her grip on their hair get tighter, as she felt that familiar tickling within her lower stomach. With every following nip, and lick, and suck, her moans start escalating.

 _,,Bo-hh-boys…I…I will….goodness I will cum !''_ she moaned through cry.

Matt suddenly lifted his head ,,What ?'' But Johnny-who was still sucking on Patti's right nipple-patted Matt's shoulder, to make him keep going, and he swiftly did.

 _,,I will, I will….yeah- I will….Ohhh-my-gosh-hhhh-yes-yes-yes….ah-yes !''_ she cried loud whimper, as her upper body arched to their touch, and she reached her very first climax, gasping, gripping their hair, and her juices slightly leaked from her lower core.

Only when she breathed in ease, Johnny let her nipple and kissed up to her neck, while Matt narrowed his head, and look at her confusedly.

,,What the hell was that ?'' he chuckled, his palm trailed Patti's smooth skin of her flat stomach.

,,Explain him **_Sex_** _-pert_ , I can't,'' Patti patted at Johnny's head, while taking harsh breaths, her chest heaving up and down.

_Jesus this was gorgeous !_

,,Nipplegasm, which Patti can bravely reach, when she's teased enough,'' Johnny briefly explained with low chuckle against Patti's neck.

,,Nipplegasm, that exists ?'' Matt asked again, still caressing her stomach.

,,Obviously it does,'' Johnny chuckled, looking at Matt. ,,You saw…''

,,This was my premiere to see such thing with Patti,'' he shook with his head, but understood, leaning down and kissed the middle of her still heaving chest.

,,Then you know, she can reach it, and to which parts pay more attention,'' Johnny added softly, carefully, while hovering with his lips over Patti's collarbone.

,,Okay, yet I learn something, this is getting better and better,'' Matt chuckled, kissing over Patti's left breast.

,,Guys I'm still here,'' Patti announced, giggling, when her breath get to normal, but not for too long.

,,We know, and we're paying attention to you thoroughly,'' Johnny smiled, kissing Patti, to avoid any her argument. Like this she really had no choice.

When he broke the kiss she gasped ,,God, this is far greater than I've imagined.''

Matt lifted his head smiling ,,Funny, I was thinking exactly the same.''

Johnny smiled ,,It will scare you, but I did so…''

,,It would be interesting if you two kissed,'' Patti giggled, on which Johnny and Matt looked at each other. Patti's eyes widened ,,That was a joke.'' Johnny looked at her, then at Matt, and smiled, as Matt already approached. Patti screeched ,,God it was a joke !'' But too late when the two above her just kissed.

That was odd…and interesting…and actually somehow really hot.

She watched them kissing, and was amazed by their excitement to really engage in this threesome even between them two, as she could see their tongues moving.

She slowly crossed her hands on her chest, absolutely astonished, when they broke the kiss, and smiled, slowly turning to her.

,,So ?''

,,How was that ?''

Patti smirked with shaking her head ,,Shouldn't _I_ ask _you_ ?''

,,Hot,'' Johnny nodded, looking at Matt.

,,Juicy,'' Matt added with smile.

,,You looked sexy,'' Patti admitted. ,,But I'd like you rather to come back to me,'' she smirked switching her eyes from chocolate brownies to crystal blue ones.

,,Your wish is our command,'' Matt nodded ,bobbing his head down, and kissing with the same excitement and passion his wife.

Johnny smiled at the couple, before leaning down and start spreading kisses lower along Patti's right side, which was arousing and ticklish at once, she exhaled in Matt's mouth.

Kissing her skin until he reached her Bunny tattoo, with words 'Bunny' below it. His tongue glazed her skin, and she moaned.

Due curiousness Matt wanted to know what Johnny did, he made Patti moan, he peeked down and saw. He faced Patti again, and with smile he kissed her again, before even he, start descending with his soft kisses.

This is absolutely fantastic. Both putting so much passion into, what they were doing at the moment, she felt so weak in her legs, and in her thoughts, she let them overwhelm her, as they were both now with their lips caressing their tattoos.

Matt kissed over Puppy with writing below, which said 'Matty'.

And then she felt their kisses descending once more, their lips now hovering over her thighs. Johnny slowly lifted her right leg up, pinning her ankle in mattress, but her knee was bent. Matt slowly lifted her left leg, doing the same.

Now both had free way to kiss her inner thighs, on each side, their lips inching closer, teasing their way to the very core of her arousal, she gasped as they were both brushing her groins with their lips. One smooth, shaved face and tender lips, the other soft beard and soft lips.

 _,,Mhhh,''_ she whimpered, her brows furrowing, as she wanted to close her thighs, like her body wanted to protest, like protect her from such teasing, but their grip on her ankles, and her weakness of her legs, only forced her knees to fell more open for them.

Taking it of course like an invitation, both lovers grinned against her skin, and slowly kissed and licked until they reached her middle.

 _,,Mo-ohh-God-Jesus !''_ she gasped arching her body, her both hands landed on each side of her head, gripping tightly pillow beneath her head.

Her lower lips were getting slack, just as her slit, and her clit.

It was all together too much. Too much !

 _,,T-th-thaaat's-oooh-oh,''_ her head fell to one side, and her nails clawed at the pillow case of white soft pillow. _,,That's it…that's-oh-God…ohhh…o-o-ohhh !''_ she couldn't even properly respond to what they were doing between her thighs at once, but it was fantastic.

Suddenly she arched way more, they pinned her quickly into mattress, and held her knees to not fall, as each of them thrust inside her one finger.

Johnny kissed his way up along her inner thigh, before coming back below, meanwhile Matt licked over her clit gently, eliciting sharp gasps from her in response.

Their fingers moving in time, and their pace slowly fastening, for Patti it was now impossible to be quiet.

Wriggling on mattress, she whimpered all through their teasing _,,Oh God ! Oh God ! Oh God ! Oh God ! Oh GOOOD !''_ she gasped sharply as their fingers were now brutally continuing, but she came around them, giving free flow to her pleasure, and her juices, which now slightly streamed from her, during her loud crying.

Her legs recuperated from weakness, she wanted to close her thighs, but this time Johnny held one her leg and Matt the other, as both added second finger, so now she was getting stretched with four, she sobbed with pleasure, and cried louder, grabbing pillow beside her, and throwing it on her face, she bit and clawed at the fabric, while all her moans went straight into it.

Matt lifted his head, looking at Patti, while Johnny sucked tortuously on her clit, she cried harder.

,,This is not fair ! We want to hear you, right ?'' Matt looked briefly at Johnny, who hummed approval around Patti's clit again.

She put the pillow aside whimpering through sobs and gasps _,,I- wi-will cu-cum, Ohhhh-you-you, tha-that's …..Jesus-too much….aaahhhh-I will-''_ she was nodding in between uneven moans and whimpers.

Matt grinned, leaning to her knee, his two fingers still working, just like Johnny's, but Johnny was now caressing and licking over her throbbing clit, while Matt kissed from her knee to her groin, where he teasingly bite.

 _,,FUCK !''_ she let out final moan, as her knees trembled, as her thighs. She wasn't even able to arch her body, cumming hard around their fingers, her chest rapidly heaving with her fast breaths, as they slowed their pace, outdrawing her orgasm, until they completely stopped, slowly withdrawing their fingers from her fervent heat.

Taking breath after breath, she tried to slow down, and as both saw how she's breathing harshly, they calmed her down slightly, by letting her breathe through, and letting her rest, while they were kissing only gently over her tattoos, when she lowered her legs.

She could feel the mattress beneath her damp, and her knees getting stronger once again. Finally her breath eased, and she thickly swallowed, threading fingers through her hair.

,,Fuck you both, that was amazing,'' she let out, licking her lips, and smothering the lingering throbbing feel between her legs, by biting her lower lip.

,,Oh yes you can,'' Johnny nodded willingly kneeling up.

,,You have the chance now,'' Matt smiled, kneeling up too.

Both looking at Patti, she grinned at them, nodding ,,Okay, I feel ready.''

She was. She was more relaxed, her orgasm was helping her muscles to relax too, and her mind still slightly weakened.

,,So ? How shall I set ?'' she giggled, looking up at them, and stroking down her body.

Johnny thought for a moment, reaching for the pillow beside her, and then for her hand ,,Come up.''

She willingly kneeled to them, watching what Johnny was doing with pillows. He took two, and put them horizontally across the middle of bed, then leaned for another two, and put them on the first ones, so now they were forming two small piles.

,,Matt, do you want to be in front ?'' Johnny asked, and Patti furrowed her brows, but obviously Matt understood, and nodded. They once again changed their positions, so now Johnny was on Patti's left, and Matt on her right side, both on each side of prepared pillows, only then it switched her mind.

,,Like I shall kneel on those pillows ?'' she pointed between them.

,,Yep, to feel comfortable, and to be higher,'' Johnny nodded, stretching his hand for her.

,,Alright, but if my knees goes out, I'm not responsible where I'll fall, so you will have to catch me,'' she giggled, scooting on her knees towards them.

,,That's why you have us, we will catch you, and hold you carefully,'' Matt assured her, when she stood up, stepping between pillows, he hugged her waist and kissed her stomach. She smiled dreamily, as Johnny kissed her back.

,,Fine,'' she nodded, and with their help slowly descended down, each her knee dug into each pillow-pile. ,,Insane, unusual, but good….'' She nodded, as she was after all comfortable, and higher, and yet felt more protected when Johnny's knees and Matt's knees met below her in the middle.

Only then she realized-

,,-Jesus, we're really doing it, ohh fine,'' she nodded, looking at Matt, who was holding gently her hands.

,,Matt you first, please I insist,'' Johnny smiled, hugging Patti's waist, and pressing his chest to her back, she leaned against him, and felt now completely comfortable.

,,Alright,'' Matt nodded, and smiled, when he looked in Patti's eyes. He leaned to her and kissed her lovingly, withal passionately, she felt that heat within her burning again, and felt that need to take him all in.

At that moment he slowly, with ease slipped inside her, she moaned to his mouth, when her lips more parted, and he sucked on her lower lip tenderly.

Her fingers on his shoulder twitched, and gently scratched when he moved slowly further.

God that was amazing.

Matt's chest pressing to hers, while Johnny's pressing to her back, now she finally fully understood to term "Sex Sandwich". But this was something far more better than that.

,,Alright, ready ? _Slow_ ,'' Johnny whispered to her ear, when she nodded quietly, her eyes fluttering at the feel of Matt inside her.

Suddenly her eyes start widening, her head turned half to the side, like she wanted to turn and see at Johnny, as she felt another cock sliding nicely inside her, until the very base. Stretching her inner walls, and filling the space, which she didn't know about-until now.

Her mouth widely opened, she wasn't breathing at all, that it scared them both for a moment. Finally she gasped, even when it was inaudibly, they _heard_ it.

,,Well, how do you feel ?'' Johnny whispered to her hair, kissing her temple.

Patti's lips still widely parted, she nodded, letting out ,,Full !''

That made Matt and even Johnny chuckle in relief, as Patti giggled.

,,Alright, give it a try-slo- _slowly_ !'' she reminded before they moved for the very first time.

Her back brushed against Johnny's chest, and her breasts against Matt's chest, they were both hugging her, that she felt now really tiny in between them, her fingers slowly scratched down Matt's shoulders, as she let out soft whimper.

,,Hurts ?'' Matt asked, searching for her eyes, when she looked up.

,,No,'' she tipped her head back, colliding with Johnny's chest, allowing to Matt to lean down and caress her beautiful throat with his lips, when they moved slowly, but fluently in pace.

,,Hoohhh-hhh-yeeees,'' Patti moaned, her eyes fluttering closed, her right hand gripped Matt's hair, forcing him to continue, while her other stroked Johnny's cheek above her, as he smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her, she moaned into his mouth.

They were rocking their hips gently, and Patti thought, she will get insane of such intense pleasure.

Their thick cocks were filling her _everywhere_ , hitting _every_ sensitive spot, especially her g-spot under _such angle_ and _gentle pressure_. She couldn't keep herself from moaning aloud, when Johnny slid with his lips to her nape, and caressed her. His caresses on her lips replaced Matt with his lips and gorgeous tongue.

,,Mmm-God,'' she muttered to her husband's mouth with soft whimper.

Her hips were bucking now too, in rhythm with their hips.

They started fluently getting faster, each stroke brushing her heat so perfectly. Each move stretching her heat _so good_.

 _,,Oh God- fuck…fuck me….yes….ohhh-love…ohhh God….ohhh-Jo-Johnny…M-Mmm-Matty !''_ she started gasping for air, as she felt the upcoming release. That hot pleasure peak, she was holding already once. Her gasps turning into sobs. _,,Ohhh shit…Yes-boys-yes ! Yes ! Ohhh-please….aaaah-fuck !''_ she sniffed, pleasure tears filling her eyes, as they were thrusting faster and faster. Both of them caressing other parts of her upper body. Her back and neck, and her chest and breasts, while both their hands were glazing her sides, practically holding her on place. She could hear them growling in her ear, or breathing harshly against her neck, and it was altogether so fantastic.

They didn't have to ask her if she was close, because her pretty whimpers were assuring them she was _there_.

 _,,Don't stop,''_ she begged almost breathlessly, nodding harshly, and caressing Matt's chest, and Johnny's nape. _,,For the love of God don't stop !''_

And yet more, when she gasped before nearly screaming, her nails nicely scratching down Matt's shoulder and Johnny's neck, when she orgasmed, while they were keeping up their pace, and she literally _streamed out_.

Her walls powerfully contracted around them both, literally _squeezing_ them inside her, it forced them to loud response.

,,Ohhh-fuck !'' Matt let out, when he felt her pleasure, and her tight heat.

,,Jesus-yes,'' Johnny growled too, gripping Patti's sides, as they stopped for a brief moment, and Patti yet leaked out whimpering with her lingering orgasm. Her chest rapidly heaving with her short breaths.

She tipped her head back again, her eyes closed and her tears rolled over her cheeks, as she tried to steady herself against their chests.

Patti smiled blissfully, opening her eyes, spotting how Matt was holding himself, and judging by Johnny's unsteady breaths against her neck, he had a lot to do, to not cum as well. She smiled stroking Matt's cheek, bringing his face to hers, to kiss him, her other hand stroked Johnny's cheek, and when Matt broke the kiss to take a breath, Patti turned her head, and let Johnny kiss her too.

Despite her thighs were trembling she held herself upward bravely.

Licking her lips after the kiss, she hummed her approval, and immediately whimpered as they both moved in her sensitive core. It was too much, she felt like she was about to cum again.

Their achingly slow moves, forcing her to take deeper breaths. Moving gently, she couldn't help, but dug her nails into Matt's juicy pectorals, and grip Johnny's hair from behind, as she whimpered, with each slow, teasingly gracious thrust. And another one. And one more.

,,Yes,'' she gulped down her tears, her knees trembled, and another tiny stream, lining both their lengths down to their bases, as she sobbed, orgasming. Barely noticing Matt's grunt, and Johnny's breath on her flushed cheek, as she was busy herself, moaning softly in response to their lascivious moves.

But that time her knees really gave out, and start slipping off pillows, forcing them slid off her heat.

,,Alright, time to change position,'' Johnny nodded, letting Patti lower her legs, when she slid down on mattress, carefully grabbed her privates, and wiped her cheeks from her pleasure tears. Falling on her back with the same blissful expression as with her previous orgasm.

Matt smiled at Patti, grabbing pillows and putting them above her head, he nodded ,,Come up, this time I will be in back.'' Patti slowly, hardly sat up, watching Matt how he lied on his back, showing her to lay on him with her back.

Patti nodded, slowly straddling him, her thighs still slightly trembling, when she lied back on his set chest, quickly asking ,,Good honey ?''

,,Sure,'' Matt smiled, when she hardly turned her face to him, he kissed her.

Johnny smiled moving to them, straddling Matt's legs, and moving in between Patti's thighs. Matt slowly invaded her with her loud mewl. She gently gripped his left hand with her left hand, their fingers tangled immediately. Looking up at ceiling, she smiled at Johnny, biting her lip.

Johnny leaned down to her, kissing her passionately, she moaned in his mouth, when he parted her legs wider, and slowly carefully slid inside her sensitive heat, adding more pleasure to her excitement.

 _,,Hooo-….''_ she moaned across the bedroom, when she felt Matt's other hand circling her waist and reaching between her thighs, to rub her clit.

Johnny lowered his head between her breasts, when he started moving, and his lips caressed her nipples.

 _,,God-that's good….so good…yes-like that-like that,''_ she was nodding harshly, commenting completely everything what they both were doing.

Matty's fingers delicately rubbing her clit, Johnny's tongue licking over her nipples, one after the other, nipping them at time, and their perfectly hard cocks, perfectly moving in her heat, perfectly rubbing sensitive spots within her.

,,Patti you're amazing,'' Johnny grunted to her ample, bouncing swells. That was all he was able to say, before he was diving in pleasure again, and was letting out only growls, and pants, and time after time soft moan.

,,The best,'' Matt nodded, kissing the side of her neck, over and over and over again, nipping, nibbling, licking at her skin, making her whimper more.

She wasn't able to proper sentence even when she tried, as Johnny start thrusting faster.

 _,,I-I lo-love….you….both….hhh-both….both !''_ she was harshly nodding, between uneven harsh thrusts. Her other hand gripped Johnny's right hand and their fingers tangled too.

,,Ohhh-I'm cumming,'' Matt growled against Patti's neck as he couldn't hold on anymore.

 _,,Yes-yes Matty…cum…c-cum…give it to me, I want y-you both –to cum –inside me,''_ she moaned between loud gasps, nodding, her thumbs stroking back of their hands.

,,Oh -yes I'm cumming,'' Matt nodded, kissing from Patti's neck to her flushed cheek, and higher, capturing her earlobe between his teeth as he spilled deep within her, his fingers brushed brutally fast over her clit, letting her squeak.

She climaxed at the moment she felt his hot pleasure floating inside her inner walls. It doesn't matter he stopped moving, because Johnny was still thrusting, and Matt was still rubbing her clit.

She clutched Matt's hand in hers, glazing with it over her left thigh, when Matt pulled out, and Johnny slightly lifted her thighs up to his hips.

,,I'm close…I'm-fuck….I'm gonna…Yeah- I will too-'' he wasn't able to even say it, as he was totally off. Patti's groans, and soft whimpers were helping him climb to that peak, yet more when he leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed passionately back, gasping in his mouth.

 _,,Matty…Jo-Johnny…I am-I am-''_ she sobbed nodding, her vision blurred, due another wave of pleasure tears in her eyes, slowly sliding over her cheeks.

Biting her lip, her fingers gripped her lovers' fingers tightly, literally squeezing them as her lips widely parted in inaudible gasp and she orgasmed hard around Johnny's member, which pushed him over that blissful edge. He growled across the bedroom, spilling inside of her, completely stopping his moves, Matt only lightly brushed his fingers over Patti's throbbing clit, as her juices covered his fingers.

Patti gasped several times, to take breath, as she stopped leaking out, her stomach and her chest heaving, brushing against Johnny's chest lightly, before he panted, pulled out and rolled off, and Patti as well.

They were lying one next to each other on Johnny's large bed, Patti in the middle. All three completely exhausted, panting for breath as if it was their last, but all totally and erotically satisfied, probably as never before.

After Patti swallowed few times, cleared her throat, but her chest still heaving, her fingers lightly touched her bosom, she uttered ,,Now I should go back to that shower huh ?''

Johnny even when he was exhausted chuckled, looking at his ceiling, just as Patti and Matt too, and Matt breathily laughed.

She swallowed again, licking her lips, she grinned and trailed her palms on each side, glazing her fingers over both men's firm stomachs. As they were breathing easier than before a while, they scooted closer to her, Matt circled his left hand around her waist, just as Johnny circled his right hand around her waist just below Matt's hand. Patti only giggled, and sighed happily, cuddling in between them.


	3. Three Is Company Save And Cheery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Alright, my lovely dolls. How was the last chapter ? Was it too much ? Or it was just good ? Whihc part was your favorite, or what you didn't like ? Tell me please in reviews :33 I'm dying to know ! And for now I have another chapter, so I hope you will like it too, and tell me if you did or didn't , and what was really good to read ;-) have a good fun too ! Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo

Patti bit her lip, as she already eased her breathing back to normal, being cuddled in between her two lovers, who were also calmed already.

,,I'm afraid of standing up,'' she giggled suddenly, making them both grin.

Johnny supported his head with his hand, against the pillow, looking at her, as his other hand stroked her stomach ,,Why exactly ?''

,,'Cause I don't want to make mess on your floor, and I can _feel_ myself dripping,'' she nodded, with the same soft giggle, stroking both their hands.

Matt turned his head to her slowly too, pressing light kiss on her bare shoulder and muttered to her skin ,,Why would you want to stand up ?''

Patti grinned, patting at their hands, indicating to let her sit up. She did so, and start slowly climbing off bed, being thoroughly watched by both of them.

She stood up, feeling her knees still weak, but she stood, and that was important. Her heat was still sensitive, and her senses bewildered, but she forced her body to move, and she start walking towards doors of Johnny's bedroom.

,,Where are you going ?'' they asked at once, curiously watching her peeking through doors, like she was afraid there was somebody, who could see her, before she half outside of the room uttered-

_,,-Curiosity killed the cat, boys….''_

They shared surprised look, both confused looked back at doors. Well if she wanted to go to the toilet, she could clearly use Johnny's, so need to go to the toilet was out of question. Then what ?

Waiting for not even two minutes, as she suddenly appeared in doors again, closed them and graciously walked back, holding something in her hand. As she knelt on bed again, and crawled between their bodies, lied in the gap and grinned, they found out, what it was, she went for.

,,Chocolate is the best for savoring such amount of pleasure. I don't care of you two, but I will eat it, no matter if alone, or with you,'' Patti explained, while nicely unwrapped the sweet goodie from its cover, throwing it away, with short glance to Johnny, that she will pick it up later. Chipping off one cube, and putting the rest of chocolate on her stomach, as she closed her eyes, and put the bonbon in her mouth, clasping her lips around her fingers for a brief while, before shifting her hands one behind her head and the other along her side, savoring that melting perfection in her mouth.

Johnny grinning, leaned more into pillow, shifting on his side, to see better at her, and watched her moan in relish.

Matt chuckled watching her. Her chest lightly heaving, her lids fluttering, her lips moving, and her hand moving to her stomach.

Only when she licked her lips after she finished the very first piece, Matt breathed densely against her elbow, kissing it afterwards ,,I swear to God, I would take you again, watching you like this.''

Not denying a grin, she swallowed contentedly, reaching on her stomach for another piece, but when she was bringing it to her lips, Johnny caught her hand, and directed it to his mouth, she giggled, opening her eyes, and letting him lead her fingers to his mouth, and take from her the cube. She smiled up at him, her fingers gently glazed his lips after he closed them.

Reaching for another, she put it in her mouth, and relaxed again, as Matty start spreading kisses from her elbow, down her arm, to her breast, across her side, until he reached her stomach. Patti hummed several times as he did so, before giggling, feeling how he bite the piece of chocolate right from her stomach, and narrowed back.

After swallowing again she nodded, licking her lips ,,Isn't this just great ?''

,,I have better expression for this,'' Matt nodded, after he swallowed, slowly leaning down, and giving to Patti, passionate chocolate kiss, she moaned softly in response, in his mouth. Matt looked in her eyes, and smiled ,,Yummy.''

Patti smiled, and stroked his cheek gently, kissing him again.

They slowly ate entire chocolate, piece after piece, until there was nothing more, than a slight tiny chocolate spot on Patti's stomach, which they both greedily licked away.

,,I'd like to play a game,'' Johnny chuckled, looking at both his companions, who were looking back at him. Matt nodded, eager for what's on Johnny's mind.

,,What game ?'' Patti asked, slowly licking her inner cheeks, from smooth, sweet dark liquid.

Johnny grinned, and climbing off bed, he narrowed walking to his closet ,,It's called…'How much pleasure can Patti take ?'''

,,Jesus,'' she tipped her head back in pillows with laugher.

,,I'm up to that game ! Bring it on !'' Matt hurriedly nodded, chuckling, as Johnny opened his closet, and took from one shelf, one of his many scarves.

Throwing it to Matt, who caught it right away, Johnny slowly ordered, looking back into closet ,,Bind her eyes please…''

,,My love ?'' Matt looked at Patti, who hesitated at first.

,,You said _'pleasure'_ right ? Not torture ? Or tickling or-''

,,-Patti, be calm. I would never want to hurt you, I'm serious in such things. I want to _tease_ you, that's all, and anyway, you're gonna be hands free more less, I just want to see you reacting without knowing what will come, that's all, Sici,'' Johnny explained as he was looking for something, but probably failing in finding it. ,,Because _that_ has to be tremendous feeling…'' he added winking, when he glanced at them briefly.

Then she looked back at Matt, who was waiting for her to approve, or refuse. She smiled, reaching to stroke gently his cheek, and with smile she nodded ,,Okay baby. I trust you both.''

,,I love you,'' Matt leaned down kissing her lovingly, and smiling to the kiss.

,,I got it, alright,'' Johnny chuckled, looking over his shoulder, as Matt already helped Patti to sit up, and put the scarf on her eyes.

,,Uhh-that smells good ! Johnny, who does your laundry ? I want that washing powder,'' she held the scarf on her eyes, as it was slightly hanging to her nose, so she could smell it's freshly cleaned.

,,Lily does, and me myself,'' Johnny laughed, shaking with his head, while taking some little box, and walking with it into his bathroom, as Matt already tied the scarf around her head. Not too tight, not too loose, just enough.

,,Good ?'' Matt asked, kissing Patti's nape, as she nodded.

Helping her to lie back down, as they heard for few moments water, before it stopped.

Johnny yet rustled with something in there, before walking back into his bedroom, holding something in his hand. Patti already could not see, but she wasn't tensed that much, as she thought she will be.

Johnny crawled on bed, only then Matt noticed he was holding _two things_. Putting one beside him, and the other still holding in his hand, while he shifted between Patti's thighs. She twitched when he touched her thighs, to spread them, but she didn't resist, letting him to.

Closed eyes, and soft breaths, she could feel his hot breath between her thighs. Ohhh he was right. He was right in what he said before… This was tremendous.

Her lips parting on their own accord, letting out soft cry of pleasure, as she felt his lips and his tongue followed, wet on her clit, moving lower to her entrance.

,,Gosh,'' she breathed, as Johnny worked her tenderly with his tongue, taking his time. Then he switched from licking to kissing, from her middle to her groins, but at that moment Matt already kissed her, his tongue glazing hers in her mouth.

She gasped sharply, when Johnny bit at her inner thigh ,,You fucking teaser !''

Letting her head fall in pillows again, she let Matt to spread kisses from her parted lips, down her neck, until he reached her left breast. Firstly hovering his lips teasingly across the swell, before breathing hotly on her rosy nipple, which start hardening in response, until he sloooowly closed his lips around the hardened bud, and sucked humming.

Johnny meanwhile kissed from her thigh to her groin, where he licked teasingly, before gently running his tongue over her clit, but after that she couldn't stay quiet.

,,Ohhh-fuck. Just like that !'' she cried, her hands not able to do anything, lying along her body.

They both reacted, lifting their heads at once, and asking one voice ,,Which one ?''

,,BOTH !'' she yelped, when they stopped, frustrating her for a second or two, before they went back to their business, as her right hand reached for Johnny's head, pushing him down, and her left hand around Matt's neck, pushing him to her breast.

It was overwhelming to feel such affection, and such sexual, and sensual tension within her, she wanted to let it out fully, and Matt and Johnny were bravely inching her close to the release.

When she felt Johnny's lips nip at her clit, she cried a whimper, and Matt grazed his teeth around the bud, letting her continue. That was it. She mewled some nonsense, as her knees closed around Johnny's head, but he immediately opened them again, licking and licking and licking across Patti's clit, hearing her short gasps, as she climaxed.

Matt looked at her, how she was gasping, he smiled, stroking her flat stomach, before looking how Johnny narrowed. Patti swallowed hardly, her hands falling on mattress again, as she asked.

,,That was it ?''

,,No,'' Johnny shook with his head laughingly, taking what he was holding all that time in his hand, and slowly rubbing it against her wetness to lubricate it enough, before slowly thrusting it inside her, causing her loud gasp through sort of a moan, her body arching, when he continued in his sentence, grinning ,,That was just the _beginning_ …''

Her hands twitched, before her brows furrowed, which they couldn't see, due that scarf, but her tone of her voice told them instead. ,,That's….that's not _you_ …''

She wanted to reach between her legs, but at that moment Johnny caught her right hand, just like Matt immediately her left hand, both pinning them by her head.

,,No that's not _me,_ '' Johnny chuckled, reaching for the other thing beside him, and lied next to Patti ,so he could still hold her hand. ,,That's a-'' he looked at the thing, and pressed some button uttering at the time she gasped, as the thing buzzed between her legs, forcing them to tremble ,,- _remote controlled vibrator_ …''

 _,,Uhhhuhhh-shit !''_ she moaned, as her hands were both in tight grip, and her thighs trembled, but when she wanted to close them, Matt's leg hooked with her left one, and Johnny's with her right leg, so she couldn't practically move. But she also couldn't practically talk, as it was soooo good.

It was shaped _so well_ , that it was pressing _exactly_ on her g-spot, and the outer part conversely pressing lightly against her clitoris. That's why she was trembling so much, and sobbing from pleasure at the very beginning. So. So good.

,,Here Matt, give it a try,'' Johnny put the remote on Patti's flat stomach, and Matt slowly took it.

Chuckling ,,Wait. So you're telling, _this_ is remote controller to _that_ vibrator ?'' and he pointed at Patti's trembling lower zone.

,,Yep,'' Johnny nodded, grinning at Matt.

_,,Uuhhh-uhhh-mmmhh.''_

,,Man, I feel so much power in my hand right now,'' Matt chuckled seriously, looking at the remote controller he was holding.

 _,,Ma-Ma-Matt !''_ Patti arched, as Matt pressed his thumb to control button, and turned it slowly clockwise, carefully, not only hearing the toy between her thighs buzz louder and stronger, but hearing Patti moan _louder_ and _stronger._ ,, _Hhh-Gosh-oh-Gosh-oh-Gosh !''_ she cried whimpering across the bedroom, in response, her thighs threatening to either give out or close, but still couldn't do either.

,,Before you lose yourself,'' Johnny nodded, and Matt lowered the pace of toy, and Patti eased, breathing rapidly already. ,,I want you to know, that the toy wasn't used before, okay. This is the first time I'm using it, and yes I bought it, and don't ask for whom it was meant, 'cause you would only get upset. Just take the fact, that now it's yours, and succumb to it.''

Patti gasped few times ,,You-you're sa-saying….this was meant for Amber-befo-OH-OH-MATT !''

,,Yes, before divorce. But it never happened, that I would give it to her –it's yours, and _nobody_ else, and it's clean, and so good-isn't it ?'' Johnny asked, trailing his fingers across her stomach, when her legs trembled, and she let out high pitched moan, climaxing around the toy.

Matt lowered the setting again, watching how Patti eased, her thighs trembling strongly.

,,She's bitch and it's her loss….this is _fantastic !''_ Patti groaned, her fingers reaching up, to Johnny's cheek, as she felt where he was, and stroked him lightly as a sign, she was completely alright with it. What alright ?! SHE WAS THRILLED !

This was…indescribably great and kinky !

 _,,Hoooh-fuck !''_ whimpering through light sobs, Patti tried to steady herself, which was momentarily impossible, because Matt start turning toy's settings higher again, and all she could do, was to focus on her breath. _,,Shi-hhh-shi-hhh-shit ! Ohhh –myyy –hhh –God !''_ she cried at too much pleasure at once, as Johnny leaned down, and with grin start teasing her rosy bud, not only with his lips, but also gently with his teeth.

While Matt was softly playing with the remote, slowly either adding, or lowering its intensity, letting Patti groan and writhe in his gentle grip.

,,You look fantastic,'' he breathed to her neck, but she barely noticed him, as she was busy gasping, and expressing another her climax, with loud moan.

He lowered again, to let her ease, before giving remote to Johnny.

Patti bit her lip, swallowing, as she had the slightest chance to, before Matt kissed her, and Johnny turned toy higher. She moaning to Matt's mouth, and subsequently across the bedroom, start begging, urging, not knowing herself, if she wanted them to slow down, or to let her cum again. It was so intense, she decided for-

 _,,-More ! Please…pl-please….hhh-more !''_ nodding harshly, her chest was heaving rapidly, they were surprised she could still talk, but obviously she could, when she really wanted. When she _needed_.

,,Jesus, you're making me so hard again. You sound so sexy,'' Johnny muttered to her skin, while turning the toy slightly higher.

Not denying herself, Patti lifted her upper body, like she wanted to see there, even when she couldn't, moaning louder, and holding her breath afterwards, as she was close. Close. _Close._

 _,,Goodness…..ohhhhh-hooohhhuuu-God !''_ falling heavily in pillows, her expression priceless, with that blissful moan and red cheeks, how she was gasping for air with following orgasm.

Her chest expanding with each her harsh breath, as she tried to gasp through her peak, before she might get to next one, as she wasn't far from it, since the toy's buzzes were so delicious within her sensitive heat, and its pace wasn't rough, teasing the right spots. But when Johnny kissed her, and slightly turned toy higher once again, she buried her head in pillow by force, to stifle her loud cry, as she came, and her entire body shivered this time.

_,,Fuck ! Gh-fuck !''_

Matt grinned, pressing soft kiss after kiss up her neck, as Johnny softly asked ,,Can you still ?''

Patti licked her lips, and vaguely nodded her approval, encouraging him with her whimper, to turn it yet higher, as he did. She gasped to Matt's mouth, feeling hot pleasure building up within her, and it _desperately_ begged for release up on the surface.

Nodding harshly with short breaths mingled with her whimpers, she bucked her hips up slightly, the toy bravely continued.

_,,I'm ohhh-yeah I –J-Jesus….''_

The vibrator elicit her body arch into her lovers' touch, and with loud cry, her stomach tensed several times, and her muscles powerfully squeezed the toy, as she orgasmed, clutching its buzzing, only adding to the pleasure.

But this time when Matt asked, she wasn't so sure, if she might take _so much_.

,,More ?''

 _,,Hhhh-I don't know-I don't know-I-FUCK-I don't know-ow-owwwww,''_ tensing in their grip, she sniffed, as her pleasure tears soaked in Johnny's scarf, and her thighs wrenching from their prison, clasping together, as she came.

Johnny looked at Matt, and immediately lowered the toy, watching Patti harshly breathe, swallowing, and breathe, and once again swallowing down her arousal, as her legs were strongly trembling on its own accord.

But then they both grinned, and coaxing her loud gasp, when Johnny switched the toy on its highest, Patti screamed, her thighs tightly pressed together only helped to that toy to bring her tantalizing-she could tell almost violent-orgasm. Forcing her to cry, and to release that urge of that hot pleasure within her, she let out long moan, as she squirted, her both hands fisted, as her head was shaking and she whined _,,Muhhh-much-much-much-shit-fuck-Matt-Bunny-I aaaam !''_

Johnny with Matt both decided to let her rest, judging by her cries, and he slowly start turning the circle contrariwise, the toy buzzing slowly less, and less, and Patti groaning less, and less, until the toy completely stopped. But she was still squirting, her senses delirious completely, even when Johnny switched the toy off.

Swallowing hardly, she only heard them chuckle, and felt them ease their grips on her arms, her fists shinning white from effort to hold on. Johnny slowly took off her scarf, while Matt reached between her wet thighs, and gently withdrew the vibrator, and Patti's hips finally relaxed, just as her entire body.

The only thing she could do now was, that she lazily pushed at Matt's chest, to make room for herself, rolling on her stomach, her right hand wandered between her slick thighs, gently grabbing at her very sensitive privates, and letting out her harsh breaths into soft pillow.

_,,Mhfffmhuhhdfff.''_

Matt shared with Johnny another confused chuckle, both looking at Patti, and Johnny couldn't deny asking ,,What ?''

 _,,Nnn-mffgffh…''_ Patti shook with her head still buried in pillow.

She was exhausted, for now totally, she needed minute or so, before she could normally function again.

,,I owe you one !'' Patti finally lifted her head from the pillow, before burying it back.

Matt laughed with Johnny the same ,,Just _one_ ?''

Patti chuckled into pillow, as far as she could, narrowing again ,,Just wait, till I catch my breath…''

After moment or so, she rolled on her back again, exhaling loudly ,,Whhowouu-how about that !'' Swallowing, clearing her throat, she nodded, looking up at both ,,That was –motherfucking –fantastic….''

,,Thanks for such compliment,'' Johnny chuckled.

,,Did you count it, or not ?'' Matt quickly washed him over with question.

,,I think I forgot to,'' Johnny chuckled. ,,But it was obvious, she _was veeeery high_ , weren't you ?''

Patti chuckled, wiping her cheeks, from the rest of tears and sweat that was covering her face ,,Do you think ?'' She swallowed and breathed harshly, her fingers gently rubbed from her _throbbing_ clit to her slit, and back, making herself slightly moan, as she was still sensitive. ,,I'm done for…'' she sighed, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes, to relax for a moment. ,,But that doesn't mean, you two are….ohhh-just wait !''

,,Wait for what ?'' Johnny chuckled, watching her, how she was resting, between the two of them, grinning for herself.

,,Gimme few minutes,'' she giggled, with still closed eyes. And really after two or three minutes, she maybe didn't have _all_ her strength back, but she certainly had enough of it, because she narrowed up and without single word, she rolled on her right side, straddling Johnny right away and pinning him on mattress.

,,Now you'll see, how _I_ can play, when I want, and you can bet, you will _beg_ me, to not stop,'' she grinned against his skin, when she start pressing light kisses from his collarbone, down his chest, and to his firm stomach.

,,Why me ?'' Johnny chuckled, looking at Matt, who shrugged shifting himself to have better view.

She only smiled to his stomach, and continued lower, muttering to his skin _,,Because of that **erection** you'd mentioned, and because of idea of that teasingly great game….''_

She lifted her head with an effort, looking determined at Matt, and winking at him with widening grin, she uttered ,,You're next.''

Pressing one kiss at Johnny's dark curls, as she already could feel, that really aching erection between her breasts, she lifted her head again, to add ,,I will do it separately, just because I don't have two mouths, and so much energy, to _make you_ at once…sorry babe-''

,,-That's fine, I think, I'm gonna enjoy myself anyway,'' Matt laughed, supporting his head by his hand, as Johnny glanced at him, before he swiftly turned his head back to Patti, with soft groan.

Because she moved between his thighs, forcing them open, and descended her mouth on his skin, softly kissing his inner thigh. Taking her time, she pressed kiss after kiss, all over his right inner thigh, making him sigh after each, where she'd involved her tongue slightly.

Her hands caressing his both outer thighs, her nails brushing his skin teasingly, when she inched to his groin, closed her lips around tiny spot, and nibbled his skin gently. She was obviously enjoying herself too, according to her own sighs. Kissing from his groin, she reached his balls with her lips, parting them widely, before she closed them around large spot upon his testes, and sucked.

Johnny couldn't take it, and growled, his head falling backwards, helplessly, closing his eyes, and giving into her moves.

Flicking twice briefly across his soft skin, she drew gently away, and continued with her kisses to his other groin, making him mewl in protest to her teasing.

Pressing the tip of her tongue against his skin, she glazed up his groin, making it nicely wet, and forcing Johnny to let out another groan. She momentarily didn't cared about Matt, since she was busy, but he was watching all that time, and sometimes even he hardly managed to stifle growl in the back of his throat.

Another light kiss after her long lick, pressed on Johnny's groin, before she spread kisses even over his left inner thigh, listening to his wonderful sighs, as he tried to ease and not give it away right at the beginning. He wanted to also show her, he can take a lot as well.

Kissing back to his testes, she end such cycle with another mouthful suck upon his hardening balls, she could feel the heat of him, how his testes were tightening due forming sperm, prepared for soon release. She drew back, and only kissed at his testes.

Her right hand trailed from his outer thigh, to his hard length. Gently holding him between her fingers, and with her grin, she lightly trailed her fingers slowly up to his tip, before slowly coming back down.

She licked her index finger, and trailed up again, the pad of her index finger circling tortuously Johnny's swollen tip, making him groan. Matt groaned too, catching for a moment Patti's attention, she looked at him, grinning.

Not breaking their eye contact, she pressed the tip of her tongue to the root of Johnny's shaft, and licked with one slow drag up to his tip, with wild grin. Watching Matt tense and concentrate on her moves, he exhaled, while Johnny let out louder growl, when she circled her tongue around his tip teasingly and kissed him right there.

Relentless in her decisions and ministrations, Patti start kissing his tip, but not only simple kisses. She always took his entire tip in her mouth, where she lightly flicked her tongue, and with leaving his tip, she always slipped with her lips clasped around him to the very tip of glans, _where she kissed_ at the end, and rubbed her plump wet lips over it.

That moment Johnny start literally _moaning_ and _whimpering,_ due the teasing slow ministrations, Patti chose. His breath was already labored, as he held it each time she sucked, and exhaled each time she kissed. She could see perfectly his stomach tensing and relaxing over and over, his hands were time after time clutching sheets around him, and when she looked at Matt, now even he was _visibly_ aroused, and judging by his face expression turned on as hell.

She grinned for herself, before licking over Johnny's tip, and pressing this time only soft kiss, on the top of his glans, then one on its blade, and one on his shaft just below his tip, eliciting low groans coming from Johnny's parted lips.

Her plump lips were teasing his tip, making him groan audibly, until she descended on the root, and glazed with the full of her tongue up again, where she closed her lips, and bobbed her head down for the first time, letting her moan buzz around his thick, throbbing cock.

,,Oh…God,'' Johnny breathed out, his right hand, lifting, to Patti, to stroke her soft brown hair, as she pulled him out teasingly letting his tip rub her inner cheek. She brushed her lips over his wet tip, and then nuzzled her cheek against him softly.

Turning her head, and while coming up from the middle of his shaft, she always stopped for a while, to suck on tiny spots upon him, until the very tip again. Sliding him in her hot mouth with another audible groan from her, receiving alike response from Johnny, and even Matty.

Now she sucked, but as she was sliding him off her mouth, she gently pressed her teeth to his skin, only softly embracing him, grazing him, forcing him to groan louder. His fingers threaded in her hair suddenly clutched, before he realized that, and eased his grip, stroking her cheek.

But she grinned, her free hand reached for his, and moved him back to her hair, forcing him to squeeze again, while she took a deep breath, knowing why, and bobbing her head, taking him all in, as far as she could, ignoring the slight force of gag reflex. His tip brushed over the back of her throat, while Johnny grunted, feeling jolt in his stomach, as Patti held.

Her lips were lightly touching his root, before she slid up, and gasped, just as Johnny, and Matt too, as they held their breaths with her, like they wanted to _help her_.

She flicked her tongue around him, around the full length, receiving another tasty groan from him, before he mewled, stroking her cheek again ,,I'm about to cum….''

,,Are you ?'' Patti smirked, rubbing her lips against the spot just below his glans, her fingers gently holding the rest.

,,Yeah-I'm gonna cum,'' Johnny nodded again, stroking her cheek, when she sucked on his tip. ,,I-I'm gonna-''

,,-Hmm, I don't think so,'' she grinned, her fingers letting his hard length fall on his lower stomach with his disapproving growl. She watched him throb, while she kissed over his thigh.

,,Pattiiiii,'' he moaned between panting for air, as his breathing was labored due such teasing.

,,Hmm ?'' she brushed her fingers down from his tip to his testes, where she squeezed lightly. Toying with him, she was totally enjoying herself. ,,Shall I let you cum ?''

,,Oh, please-''

,,-Ohhh-do I hear _pleading_?'' she giggled wickedly. Matt let out half stifled groan, mingled with Johnny's alike response, when she trailed her index finger once again from his tip down his throbbing length to his testes. She looked at Matt, grinning ,,You also want me to let him cum ?''

Her finger was torturously trailing up and down Johnny's length.

Matt nodded lightly, as he was too concentrated on her moves, than on his answer on Patti's question.

,,Patti please….please,'' Johnny nodded, his hand stroking her cheek, to encourage her.

,,Alright,'' Patti smiled nodding. ,,But I will enjoy you, and I will only tease you, until you won't hold it… _and cum_ ,'' she muttered to his length, while she was moving her lips up on him.

She heard them both only barely responding, when her tongue already circled very slowly Johnny's tip, he growling in affection, his head once again falling heavily into pillows.

Patti licked slowly in circles around and around his tip, pressing another soft kiss upon him, moaning after every Johnny's moan. Holding his length lightly between her fingers, she pressed her full tongue against him, and only flicking tortuously slow up from just below his tip, to the very top of his glans. Over, and over, and over, and over. _Slooow._

Her tongue circled his glans once more, before she kissed his tip, feeling him throb in between her fingers, and heard his loud grunt, her eyes spotted his stomach tense, _she knew_.

She let his length down on his stomach, and licked with the tip of her tongue down his shaft to his testes, while Johnny spilled on his own stomach with loud growl of his, which at the end sounded more like whimper. Matt growled at the same time deep within his throat, to hide his emphasize in such teasingly good blow job.

Closing her lips around Johnny's testes for the last time, she caressed his outer thighs, while sucking softly, kissing and slowly narrowing up.

She grinned at him, when he recuperated from his peak, as he mewled and groaned, hardly looking at her. Her hand patted at his thigh, she smirked, biting her plump lower lip ,, _Good boy._ ''

Stroking with her palm up his resting member, she grinned at the sight of him sweetly panting, and deliriously looking at her, with his cum on his stomach.

,,Do you have any tissues ?''

Johnny hardly swallowed, and pointed at nightstand beside them. Patti, half straddling him, making him groan again, as he held her thighs, she leaned to his nightstand, opening the first drawer.

,,Ohhh-look at that, somebody has full _gear_ ,'' she smirked, looking at packs of tissues, lubricant and one magazine of something which looked like Playboy, but it wasn't, even though, there _was_ a sexy lady on the front page. Taking one pack of tissues and closing the drawer ,,next time we could use that lube too, to have more fun.''

Winking at Johnny, who vaguely nodded, as she wiped his stomach from his sperm.

Putting the dirty tissue on night stand, still holding the rest of pack, and rolling from him to her back, feeling the wet mattress from her _previous orgasms_ , and on her other side, straddling Matt.

,,Your turn now,'' she smiled at him, leaning above him, as she put the pack of tissues right beside them, and Matt circled her neck with his palm, tugging her down to make her kiss him.

And she willingly did, kissing him heatedly, as he was kissing her back, she let him shift beneath her properly, before she trailed teasingly her fingers down his chest and stomach, until she reached his erection.

,,Mmm-you were enjoying yourself, weren't you ?'' she giggled, muttering to his mouth, as Matt nodded, kissing her again. ,,But-if you want me to-…-to do the same to you….you have to _let me,_ '' she giggled again, as he didn't seem to stop kissing her.

,,N-mm,'' he shook his head, holding her on place, by the gentle grip on her sides.

Johnny already breathed through his climax, and rolled on his side, to watch them now too.

Patti grinned to the kiss, fully sitting on his lap, as her own was still slick, and she grinded her hips against Matt's hard shaft. He growled to her mouth approvingly, as she continued, rubbing his member with her lower lips, making him wet, and _harder_.

,,Jesus,'' he finally breathed, his eyes already closed, and he panted, when she didn't stop, still delicately rubbing him, until his grip on her sides completely eased, and she could move lower, until he was off.

Her lips stick to his tasty skin, kissing down his chest, biting gently at his stomach, nibbling few spots during her way down, while he sighed several times, leaning in the mattress and pillows.

She grinned, pressing her breasts to his wet member, and rubbing them against him. He felt her ampleness around him, not denying loud growl, as sudden pleasure washed over him.

,,Goodness,'' he panted, as she squeezed him between her breasts for a taunting moment. Milling him gently in between her ample swells, letting him grunt and sigh, before she pressed kiss on his trimmed hair, and continued with her kisses lower, to start at his tip.

Lowering her lips to brush them over his now-slick glans, he whimpered in response, she could see his brow furrowing, but it absolutely wasn't from disfavor. Letting her kiss his tip, before she pressed her tongue against him, and slid teasingly down, nipping at his soft skin of his testes, he groaned.

Patti sucked gently on his balls, moaning around him, and listening to his harsh breath, watching how his arms fell on mattress helplessly, along his body. Her nails scratched down his thighs, making him growl louder in affection, as her lips closed on every following inch of his length, and she sucked briefly, until reaching his tip, letting out soft moan with each soft suck.

Very carefully grazing his tip with her teeth, she heard another whimper, now even from Johnny, who was still watching, and she rubbed her plump lips against him again, before swallowing his tip with her heat, embracing him, and licking over, and over, and over, and over, and ov-

,,Patti,'' Matt sighed, panting, his breath shuddering.

She only smiled at his groan, and slowly slid him in her mouth, and back, changing her mind, she went back to his tip, flicking her tongue over his very tip again, in fluent slow circles, while her fingers gently stroked down and up his length in time with her tongue's movements.

,,J-fuck…you're incredible,'' Matt let out another growl, nodding.

Kissing his tip, and closing her lips around him she sucked, feeling him throb, she looked up ,,Not yet !'' Smirking, as he was torn in pleasure, when she stopped moving her fingers. ,,Savor it-''

,,-I am,'' Matt breathed, as he felt her lips nibbling below his tip, and sliding down to kiss his testes and up, back to lick over his tip.

Patti smiled, how he relaxed, and when she briefly looked at Johnny, he grinned at her now too.

Deciding to take him all in again, she bobbed her head down, letting him as far as she could, hearing him pant for breath, and feeling his stomach tense, she expected he will cum, but when he didn't she slowly slid him out, smiling against his tip, and gently biting.

,,God Patti !'' he nodded, swallowing, easing himself.

Johnny only amazed looked at him ,,Wow…''

Patti grinned nodding expertly ,,Alright, good…good Matty…you can now, I'll let you.''

She teased, her breath hot against his length, when she spread messy kisses down and up his shaft, he groaning softly after each kiss.

Flicking her tongue over his testes, before taking long drag up to his tip again, and circling it tauntingly, while she stroked him again with her fingers, only very, very lightly. Closing her lips around his glans, and she sucked, feeling that throb again-

,,-I-I will-''

She saw him nodding, when she lifted her head, as she stroked him slowly in her own pace, looking how he wriggled on bed.

,,Yes, yes cum…cum on my tittes,'' she grinned, positioning him to do as she said, never stopping caressing him, to bring him to his sweet peak too. _,,Nice and much….do it….let go for your Kitty.''_

But once he heard her, saying her own nickname he was calling her for ages, and felt her lips kissing him tip again, he couldn't take it, and with audible grunt he let the pleasure flow out of him, and straight on her exposed bosom, just as she said.

Grinning at him, stroking him gently she nodded ,,That's right….yessss-'' as he was easing himself, leaking yet, her fingers covered with his _hot pleasure_ , she leaned down once more, easing her caresses, until she stopped, only pressing last kiss on his tip, as he breathed easier. ,,That's it puppy…'' she smiled.

 _,,Amazing,''_ he panted yet, as she narrowed herself and reached for pack of tissues.

After cleaning him, and herself with tissues, she grinning crawled up to kiss him, and he didn't resist, willingly kissing her back, before letting her roll on her own back, to rest for a moment too.

,,That was fun,'' she uttered, making both of them chuckle, as they were lying one beside each other, resting after their harsh reaching of sweet orgasms.

,,I think, we three will have _much more_ fun….'' Johnny nodded, grinning at Patti, leaning to kiss her, before Matt nodded his approval, and leaned to her too, kissing her the very same.

Patti sighed nodding, looking at both, first in Matt's eyes, before looking in Johnny's, her palms stroked each their cheek. She bit her lip and aved with her brows ,,True...actually we still have the rest of the day, and entire house only for us three so...''

Matt with Johnny shared wild grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: So how was it ? I hope I'm not overdoing ;-), and if you have any good, smutty/kinky idea of such threesome, anywhere across the house or, any idea which I could bring in bed for them , just tell me ! YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND :3333 your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo
> 
> Above it's still my notes from back then...just reassuring you ;-)   
> Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses sweetly xoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Sexy, Sweet And Ecstatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Hello my sweet dolls ! Miss me ? I was gone for a heck of a looong time. School is cruel to me last past weeks, and I'm desperate to write new things ! Also if you have any ideas go on and tell them to me in reviews ! I swear I will love them and write them down just for you ! I'd so love to give to our little trio something new ;-)  
> ALSO HAPPY PATTI'S BIRTHDAAAAAY ! I made a Tribute video for her on YouTube, so if you yet haven't seen Tribute To Patti LuPone - Pirates Family, go on and surely check ! And to celebrate Patti's birthday properly, I tried to write personally something new, so I hipe you will like it, and it won't scare you. Just tell me please, so I can be sure what I shall use and what not. ;-) have a great day and enjoy the chapter, with plenty of love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo  
> PS: Yes I know how much crazy this chapter is, but nevertheless I like it, just because it was so differnt from my other writings, so I hope you won't hate me for what I've done to our three heroes ;-) :3333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses XOXO

,,I wish I had another chocolate,'' Patti sighed, while they lied on bed, relaxing for few minutes already, only talking, before they might fall into another ride on their little triple-rollercoaster.

,,Why ?'' Matt smiled, looking down at her.

Patti did her famous shrug ,,I'm hungry, but I'm not that hungry to eat something proper, so I guess just something sweet would please my desires….''

Johnny slowly narrowed on his elbows, and nodded to the door of his bedroom ,,You can go and look, maybe some chocolate is in kitchen. Lily is getting through phase, when she fucks any diets, and eat sweets as chocolate, so maybe there is some.''

Patti grinned, leaning up to capture his lips with hers, before narrowing ,,Thank you.'' She moved on her feet, which were once again full of strength, just as her body half full of energy, which could chocolate charge completely. Bending down for her black lacy non buttoning blouse, she grinned when she heard them groan from their view. Slipping into it, she turned on her heel and yet asked ,,Anything for you boys ?''

,,I'm completely okay. I'm feelin' for those steaks tonight,'' Matt nodded tapping at his flat stomach.

,,Oh sure. Uhh I can't wait. Does Jerry grills good ?'' Patti asked with excited smile on her face, looking at Johnny.

,,If good ? Amazing, and I'm so happy he decided to show you his skills,'' Johnny nodded sincerely. ,,But if you'd love to taste a piece of heaven…you should totally taste his grilled ribs,'' he closed his eyes for a brief moment, listening to another very alike and accurate moans from his companions.

,,Okay, if I find something I will bring it here,'' Patti giggled, nodding finally, and moving out of Johnny's bedroom.

The moment she left them alone, Johnny fell back into mattress with content sigh ,,She's a vixen.''

,,Oh yeah. She absolutely is,'' Matt nodded smiling at closed door. He turned his head to Johnny and chuckled ,,But wait for it, her when I leave…''

,,How do you mean that ?'' Johnny asked with closed eyes, resting.

,,Well, she haves me all the time, and _you_ just for a brief moments. The longest time you've spend with her was two weeks, wasn't it ?'' Matt talked slowly.

,,Mhmm,'' Johnny's eyes opened, searching for Matt.

,,Well, she will finally enjoy you fully, I'm sure…'' Matt smiled contentedly, and gestured with his hands, before they fell on his stomach.

,,So you say, she's bigger vixen than I can see now….'' Johnny furrowed his brows.

Matt softly laughed with approving nod ,,You will learn, how temperament vixen she is in daily life.''

He was right. Johnny never spent more time with her than two weeks, and now he has three months. It's enough of time to know each other properly, and to find out a lot about the other, even unwillingly, because time shows up things.

Johnny, torn from his short mind-off moment, looked up at Matt, who was asking the question that heavily grounded in his mind, with soft chuckle ,,Do you think you can handle her ?''

But Johnny surprised him, when he laughed ,,I'd be rather afraid of her, if _she_ will be able to handle me. Because let's be honest…I'm not very sane person.''

Matt laughed at that, nodding ,,Then you perfectly fit together.''

Their peaceful conversation pierced loud gasp and giggling from downstairs, then some rustling, and harsh rushing upstairs, until door fell open wide.

Patti was grinning wildly, her both hands behind her back.

,,I got some really _tasty_ idea,'' she breathed sexily, and pursing her lips dramatically seductively, making them both tremble just at the view of her half exposed body, and her face expression which was priceless.

Matt widened his eyes when she didn't move ,,Come over here then.'' Encouraging her to move, she stepped to bed, kneeling to them on mattress, her hands still behind her back.

When she finally brought her hands in front of her, they both thundered with naughty laugher, as she was holding in each her hand a bottle of whipped cream.

,,Isn't that a cliché already ?'' Johnny chuckled narrowing on his elbows again to have better view.

,,Man by Patti is nothing cliché,'' Matt shook his head, though never leaving his wife with his eyes.

Patti shrugged again ,,Matt's right….for me it's… _sexy cliché_ ,'' she bit her lip, when she put both bottles on mattress and slipped off her blouse, throwing it back on the floor behind her. She took one bottle and sprayed a little to her mouth, tasting it was really good.

,,So what is that idea ?'' Matt chuckled, watching brunette licking lustfully her lips.

,,Eat it,'' she said simply, her lips playing with the bottle adapter.

Johnny shook his head straightly ,,I'm not much craving to eat-''

,,-Well I wasn't talking about you… _eating_ ,'' she purred her sweetest, when she scooted upward on bed, and slightly sprayed just at his pubic hair, making him gasp immediately. She waved her brows, when she bobbed her head down, and ran her tongue over the sweet cream.

Johnny watched her paralyzed, when she narrowed, wiping her mouth softly with her fingertip, sucking on it briefly, and then looking at Matt.

,,Who wants his carpet clean with my _foam_ first ?'' she trailed them both with her so innocent face.

,,I'd love to clean _your carpet_ ,'' Matt muttered, his eyes only widening with lust for her.

Patti grinned, handing him one bottle, and moving to him.

,,Do not overdo it baby,'' she managed to wink at him, before he kissed her, forcing her down on mattress, to pillow her head by Johnny's soft pillows.

,,Don't be afraid, I have help here,'' he looked at Johnny, who looked more eager than before.

Not hesitating a second, Johnny grabbed another bottle of whipped cream and moved to Patti's other side to the sound of her giggling.

,,I thought, you're not craving to eat,'' Patti smirked softly, as her boys were both above her again all of a sudden.

,,Little change of mind okay,'' he brushed her hair off her forehead, his low chuckle sent shiver down her spine as her eyes closed.

,,Uhh !'' she whimpered a giggle as the cold cream appeared to be sprayed on her two rosy buds. When she opened her eyes to look, how both her nipples were covered white, with that sweet cream, both of them, Johnny and Matt were already bobbed down, inches from her skin to lick it away.

Their gorgeous mouths sucked on her both nipples, she made sound of satisfied squeal in excitement at their expert moves, and sense for synchronization. They stopped only to narrow, her eyes deliriously fluttered, when they sprayed now again on her nipples, but now extending the cream all over her perfect titties, circling both swells, making her literally laugh loud.

She moaned loud through a giggle, when one of her boys trailed down over her stomach the track of sweet whipped cream.

But then, as they were bobbing down to lick it away again, suddenly two small Yorkshire terriers rushed inside the Johnny's bedroom with loud but ever so high-pitched barking. Despite the tall bed, they jumped up, and straight to the noise actress was releasing, being captured by the cream on her stomach, they started to jumping at her.

Surely she start squealing as soon as they jumped at bed, not that she would be ever afraid of dogs, but let's be honest, nobody would like the situation of being stark naked on bed, being covered with sweetly attractive cream and had dogs to jump at her because of it.

,,Get 'em off ! Get 'em off !'' Patti demanded, trying to cover herself at least somehow, if the dogs had such idea to lick the whipped cream away.

,,Boo ! Pistol ! Fuck off !'' Johnny immediately grabbed each one dog in his hand as they were quite small, and his grip strong, he crawled of bed, carrying wiggling doggies away, and only when he put them outside of his bedroom and yet scolded them loudly, he closed doors, and walked back.

,,Are you alright ?'' Matt asked softly, caressing Patti's red cheek, as Johnny went back to them on bed, scooting close.

,,I'm so sorry, they never done this before actually. Even when loud things were happening here, they never-''

,,-Yeah yeah I'm fine,'' Patti chuckled throatily, narrowing, and wiping off her breasts and stomach the cream, licking it herself.

,,No-please, Sici, don't let them to ruin your mood,'' Johnny begged, when she licked away the cream, and knelt up, scooting to the edge of bed.

,,It were just dogs,'' Matt nodded at her, also not wanting her to go away.

,,I said I'm fine, I just…I just don't want now to be licked okay, that's all…maybe later...'' she gave both a seductive look, before taking both bottles since she turned with her entire body to them. _,,Lay down gentlemen…''_ she grinned softly with her voice so sexy.

They shared a confused look, slowly making themselves comfortable on bed, when Patti suddenly sprayed again with one bottle down Matt's shaft, making him hiss in surprise and relish.

He widened his eyes with lust, when his wife lowered herself down to lay on her tummy, while she reached with her hand for his fluently hardening cock, and slowly, very teasingly ate the cream from his length, like she was just eating some dessert. Or at least-licking off it the sweet cream. Her tongue making gracious movements upon him, he tipped his head helplessly back with dull groan.

She smiled against him, trailing her tongue now swiftly up and down his length, before narrowing her head slightly. He forced his eyes to open, and lift his head to see exactly when she was gripping him again, ever so gently, and sprayed the cream on the very tip of his shaft. Lavishes the cream on his tip richly, leaning to his glans and started to suck of, earning long groans, and low gasps as his breathing get into the rhythm of her teasing, making him time after time held his breath, as she bobbed her head down and accepted more of him in her hot, eager mouth. Lifting her head for a brief moment, she sprayed whipped cream into her mouth, before throwing the bottle away for now, and buried his entire length in her now sweet, cream filled heat, he couldn't deny loud grunt of his, in response to the new sensation.

Not for long was he panting sweet, and growling like an animal, getting what he wanted, in the best she stopped, causing him moan in despite of her actions, watching her grin wickedly, while narrowing up on her knees again.

,,Don't be afraid, I'm not finished with you yet,'' she winked at him, soothing, before looking at the other lover, who was eagerly watching, but keeping himself cool, somehow knowing she might want to stop and move towards him.

With the same wicked grin, she moved to Johnny, and smirked softly, spraying whipped cream down his torso, as it was him who did it before on her own body, but she now continued, not stopping by his stomach. She sprayed to the very tip of his cock, making him nearly moan, if his lips weren't closed.

But his desperate look was talking instead of his moans, she knew he wanted her to do exactly, what she was about to do.

Lowering her lips on him she licked from his chest down, and lower and lower…

,,Oh-Ohhh ! Patti !'' he panted, gulping for breath when he felt her lips and teeth playing mercilessly with his swollen tip. He very quickly grew hard for her, which made her very happy, only encouraging her teasing to intensify. Flicking the tip of her tongue over his tip, he trembled groaning and growling loud and proud, holding his breath when she got down on him, and panting when she sucked his tip again.

She drew him to the abyss, where Matt was before few moments too, and then she stopped, making Johnny breathe out his low moan of discomfort of her unfinished action.

She narrowed up, sitting on her calves and whispering teasingly ,,Stand up boys.''

Not hesitating a minute they both, were about to crawl of bed, no matter how she wanted to finish, just let her finish.

,,No-stand up,'' she tapped at mattress, stopping them before they might be too quick, they both somehow logically nodded, and with slightly trembling feet, they stood up on mattress, both supporting their backs against the wall behind the bed headboard.

Patti only nodded smiling, she got on all her four, to get the image of her behind too-slightly-and crawled to them, she knelt again, and scooted them closer together with the grip on each her men's inner thigh, hearing soft hiss and groan from each in response.

Grinning for herself as she had now both her cocks so close, she didn't have to move her head so far, as she started to alternate between Matt's length and Johnny's length, with her teasing licks, soft nips, gentle bites, and long and graceful sucks.

Guys started both to pant again, as they were getting back close to their peaks, completely surrendering to her pretty mouth and her plump soft lips, and her white teeth, working each of them in the same way. Johnny couldn't, but tip his head back, it collided with dull hit against the wall, his eyes closed from wonderful relish. Matt for exchange couldn't keep his eyes off his wife, watching her taking two cocks at once, was so incredibly sexy, he grew even harder, she recognized and briefly smiled up at him, before continuing her _work_. He squeezed tightly the edge of headboard of bed, savoring the pleasure.

She listened to their audible responses, the sounds were perfect she started moaning too around them, which was-probably for both-the last straw.

,,Ohhmcumming-'' Johnny grunted, trying to indicate, nodding harshly, as he couldn't do anything else.

,,Yhhhyee-'' Matt nodded too, now even he lolled his bead helplessly back.

Patti grinned ,,That's right, boys…that's it, cum in my mouth, I want you both, yes-I want it…give it to me…give me everything you have for me,'' she whimpered all through her final teasing, when she stroked them fast and hard, looking up at them, as they forced each other to look down at her, only then she took both their lengths, and swirled her tongue around both their tips at once, her lips brushing them sensually, it pushed them over border.

They growled, panting hard and fast, their stomachs tensing almost at the same time, as first Johnny came to her mouth with such enthusiastic, loud, excited groan, his stream immediately followed by Matt's cum, as he nodded grunting, watching how Patti moaned, taking really everything they had to offer.

Only when they eased, she stopped stroking them, and closed her lips. Their eyes pinned on her, how she licked her lips and moaned cherishingly, swallowing with loud gulp, her eyes delightfully closed at once.

,,Holy shit Patti,'' Johnny groaned, and collapsed on his knees with Patti's giggle, and Matt only nodded.

,,Fuck,'' was everything he was able to say, when he knelt down too, very carefully though, because his legs threatened to give out after such mind blowing blow job.

Johnny swallowed couple of times, Patti watched them much amused, taking bottle of whipped cream and spraying to her mouth.

After she swallowed again, and sensually licked her lips she closed her eyes happily and moaned _,,Sweet.''_

Johnny rolled on his back, that his feet touched the head of the bed, and breathed out ,,I think I need a cigarette…''

Patti's eyes swiftly opened again as she smiled, and softly moaned ,,Would you spare one for me ?''

,,I'm not smoker…but I'd love one too now,'' Matt panted harshly, slight stream of sweat rolling down from his forehead, to Patti's amusement, when she giggled, looking at him surprised.

Johnny grinned, as his breathing slowly, but surely eased, and he yet once more swallowed down the relish ,,…Don't you want something better ?''

,,What exactly ?'' Patti asked, before spraying sweet cream to her mouth again.

Johnny grinned up at her, his vision half blurred, but when his eyes focused, he could see her exposed chest and he chuckled naughtily. Without saying a word, he narrowed hardly up on his elbows first, then sitting up, and only when he got enough of strength to crawl to his nightstand, he reached the lowest drawer, pulling something out of it.

,,Somebody is up to with me ?'' he grinned, when he showed two joints, and both his companions chuckled.

Patti bit her lip ,,When Jerry comes ?''

Johnny nodded ,,We have _plenty_ of time so far…so ?''

Matt laughed, slowly nodding in approval ,,Bring it on, man.''

Johnny didn't need any further permission, he reached again into the drawer, pulling out lighter, and slowly lit the first, taking a deep deep drag, before handing it to Patti.

,,Ladies first,'' he grinned, when Patti took it, and he immediately lit the other one, meanwhile she inhaled deeply too.

,,Fuck, this is good….where do you take these models ?'' she breathed out after a while with slowly closing eyes, when Johnny handed the other one to Matt.

,,I keep my sources in secret,'' he winked.

,,Understand,'' she nodded, but when she wanted to give it back to him, Johnny shook his head.

,,We'll share with Matt, keep that one,'' he announced sincerely with wide smile, showing to her his beautiful teeth.

,,You wanna get me really high, don't you ?'' she giggled inhaling again, as Matt gave his cig back to Johnny.

,,I want to see you _fucking high_ , yes I do, babe,'' Johnny laughed, watching her, how she always closed her eyes after blowing out, how she _enjoyed_ it.

,,She's lot of fun, when she does…'' Matt approved, taking from Johnny the weed and inhaling again, his flush disappearing.

Patti smiled, her eyes slowly opening and she looked at the joint in between her fingers, she grinned.

Johnny quickly reacted on her smiling, he couldn't deny a question ,,What are you smiling at, Sici ?''

Patti watched thoroughly the cig in her fingers and giggled ,,….Until today, I thought, that only _Joshie's head_ could go through my pussy…well... _I was wrong_ …'' she laughed after her statement, and slowly inhaled again.

Guys both laughed loudly at her hint about their cocks and her pussy.

,,Proved,'' Matt laughed nodding, inhaling once more and sharing with Johnny again, who reached for small ashtray in his nightstand, and put it in the middle of bed, so everybody could catch the ashes.

,,And tell me, it wasn't good,'' Johnny chuckled at her, watching her, how she made herself comfortable, completely forgetting about the whipped cream, and her previous "hunger".

Patti only giggled with half closed eyes ,,It wasn't _good_ …it was _fantastic…_ I would go again.'' She slowly laid on her back on mattress, her eyes still closed, when her left hand held the joint, and her free hand wandered down her body, as she sighed _,,And again…and again…''_

Her eyes did not opened, she took the join with her other hand, and without looking where, she tipped the ash straight into ashtray, as she knew it was just beside her.

Johnny nodded amazed by her state, as she grew more and more relaxed, and seemed more willing.

,,Eager, aren't ya ?'' he asked, watching her, and Matt nodded.

,,Always…'' he breathed out, as Johnny handed to him weed again.

She threaded her free hand through her hair, with lustful groan ,,Shit…''

,,Weed does wonders to you, I can see,'' Johnny laughed wide, supporting his body on his elbows, never leaving her writhing body on mattress with his eyes.

She licked her lips, nodding, and inhaling once more.

Guys were by the end, they fizzled the butt into ashtray, watching her finishing slowly too, when she still lied on her back, and her fingers pulled at her own hair from the relish of relaxed body and mind.

When she finally opened her eyes ,and even her fizzled the butt into ashtray, she spread her arms wide above her head, giving them a beautiful picture of her naked body, as she moaned her eyes half closed, pinned on the ceiling of Johnny's bedroom.

,,I have an idea,'' Johnny uttered, softly, Matt looking at Patti, but listening with concern, as Patti listened only half way. ,,A little experiment..''

,,Hmmm ?'' She moaned, never lifting her head, neither opening her eyes properly, but a wide smile appearing on her face.

It didn't matter which of them get an idea, because it always was worth it.

Johnny rolled on his stomach, and crawled to her, kissing up from her stomach, making her sigh, her hand falling gently on his neck, caressing him, while he trailed kisses up her body, stopping only at her neck.

He lifted his head only slightly, his lips inches of her skin, when he breathed ,,I want to fuck you all over the house…. _right. Now_.''

,,Sounds good,'' she breathed, already pulling at his neck, to push him down to her neck again.

Johnny added ,,The both of us…'' tossing his head to Matt's direction. Patti licking her lips, nodded again with approving loud sigh.

Matt nodded too now, his eyes wide ,,That sounds really delicious. We will have to carry her all around though, but it will be worth it, man.''

Johnny took it seriously and stood up from bed all of a sudden, taking over delirious Patti's attention, she blinked up at him, when he reached his hand for her ,,Then let's go…''

Matt stood slowly up too, offering to Patti his hand too, she grinned up at them, taking each men's hand and lifting her body up on her feet. She had to grab each her lovers' shoulder, to steady herself in her stance, before she narrowed encouraged.

Johnny wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, just as Matt did from the other side, both now leading her out of Johnny's bedroom.

,,First stop, the man cave,'' Johnny chuckled, and Matt start thinking, where in Johnny's man cave would he want to make Patti scream, and then he realized.

But they were already by the door, and walking in, Matt smiled wide at the billiard table on which they were few hours ago.

Walking with Johnny and deliriously, but ever so naughtily grinning Patti, they both led her to the table, when Johnny hugged her to him.

,,Do you need help milady ?''

Patti giggled throatily ,,With what ?''

,,To get on that table,'' Johnny specified, when Patti peeked over her shoulder, she looked back up at Johnny and biting her lip, she nodded.

,,I told you, we will have to carry her,'' Matt chuckled, making Patti let out louder, naughtier giggle.

With ease Johnny lifted her up by the grip on her bottom, with her loud squeak of surprise, sitting her on the billiard table, while Matt walked around it and pushed the rest of balls into pockets, to not let Patti lay on some and hurt her back.

Patti immediately start descending on her back, when Johnny pinned each her leg by the edge of the table, she spreading wide on the silken green fabric, she grinned spotting Matt leaning above her.

,,Hi baby,'' she smiled at him seductively, biting her lip, while trailing him with her eyes.

,,You're stoned,'' Matt chuckled approvingly, when she giggled again.

,,Come down here and say it into my face,'' she showed him with her finger to come down, and he willingly bobbed down and kissed her lovingly, she immediately moaned to his mouth.

Johnny only watched them in confusion, but never breaking his own smile.

When Matt noticed him, he chuckled softly against Patti's neck, while she sighed dreamily. ,,She's having great states-''

,,-I bet she does…I can see it, and _hear it_. Well, do you want to-''

,,-Man stay on your side,'' Matt chuckled again, when Johnny was about to ask him, if he wanted to go first, but he was pretty satisfied with kissing Patti, making her writhe beneath him. ,,I will pick another place….who gets the best orgasm out of her wins the first steak tonight,'' Matt chuckled after a while, looking up at Johnny who heard and understood Matt's idea.

,,Sounds cool, I'm in !'' Johnny nodded eagerly with wide eyes and wider smile.

Patti deliriously lifted her head, as she only now started paying attention, asking confused ,,What ?''

,,Shhh-'' they both cooed at once, Matt from above, kissing at her neck, while Johnny's hands both glazed her outer thighs to her inner thighs, she groaned and her head falling heavily back on the table with dull hit.

Matt only slightly narrowed, waiting till Patti's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at her husband.

,,We'll make you scream hunny,'' Matt nodded, and Patti's lust in her eyes expanding.

Before she was able to say something in response, Matt kissed her, setting her eyes closed again, she moaned to his mouth before her eyes flashed open and she broke their kiss with a sharp gasp.

,,Oh !'' she let out a sound of surprise, trying to look down, where Johnny just moved himself within her and because of her nicely, wide parted legs he had access to draw himself inside her to his base.

Patti's nails immediately scratching at the green fabric on the table, Matt gripped her hands, and guided them to his shoulders, so she could dug her nails to his flesh, when Johnny started thrusting.

,,Oh –oh –oh –oh –oh-'' letting out shuddered moans each time Johnny moved, Patti closed her eyes, her lips parted, and her hands gripping tightly Matt's shoulders when he spread hot kisses over her exposed chest. Her lips brushing his skin, but she was too weak to kiss him, even if she wanted because, she hardly knew where she is at the moment, and what was happening, but she was too well aware of Johnny fucking her, and Matt kissing her. Those two things were the only things she was sure of at the moment.

,,Ouuuh-God !'' she let out moan half muffled in Matt's chest, as Johnny fastened his pace, and his strokes became rough each time he slid deeper, pushing himself to the blissful darkness.

It was breathtaking, Patti only hardly kept her breath steady, when Johnny's thick hard-on was making its way to their together orgasm.

Her body moving, literally rocking , if Matt did not held her sides, and glazed the with his fingers to caress her. It was deliciously adding to her pleasure, or when he swirled his tongue around her nipple, making her squeal this time. Her thighs trembled, she scraped down Matt's arms, as she whimpered loud, breathing harshly to her husband's chest, as she climaxed.

Johnny moving further only encouraged the pleasure, and intensified it, Patti couldn't hold the moan that bubbled up her throat from deep inside her core. Johnny felt the seducing feel of Patti's tightness and he growled out of control, and due the weed and lack of self control he couldn't take more and let go, deep in, completely stopping his moves just to grunt, and make Patti's thighs tremble way harder.

Her chest heaved harshly, as she let out shuddered squeal, when Johnny pulled out, her knees scooting together.

Matt smiled down at her, as she panted, flushed, and thickly swallowed, her eyes opened. Her mind searching for words, but none of them she vocalized as her flow of thoughts was too fast now.

In few moments, before she was able to even get a grip, she found herself in Matt's arms, shifted comfortably, as he carried her bridal-style out of the man cave, and Johnny behind them, not hesitating.

Patti swallowed, trying to focus her sight on the surrounding to get a grip from fogged mind from weed, and to find out where she is, she failed, her eyes wandering back to her husband, only then she smiled, still flushed and leaned against his chest ,,Where are we going ?''

Matt smiled and carefully taking step after step downstairs with Johnny right behind them.

,,Into the kitchen,'' he grinned, kissing sweetly her forehead, making her smile comfortably.

,,Why am I naked ?'' she uttered now cutely, and Johnny only chuckled.

,,Forgetting ain't she ?'' he tapped at Matt's shoulder.

,,Pretty much,'' Matt nodded, walking in kitchen, and slowly putting her on the long, island counter. ,,Also she is behaving cute, she is harmless, and talkative-yes, more than usual-and she is laughing a lot too, _all of a sudden_. Oh- and she's horny, and she screams when the orgasm hits…''

,,And does she remember _after_ ?'' Johnny yet asked, as Matt started laying her slowly down on the cold counter. Obviously she didn't care of its coldness as she was still delirious.

Matt only nodded expertly, as he already knew Patti ,,Always…on everything.''

,,Tomorrow we'll have an interesting dialogue then,'' Johnny chuckled, as Patti threw her arms behind her out of the counter, when Matt kissed down her torso.

,,Matty,'' she sighed, as her eyes fluttered, and her head lifted up, spotting her husband smiling above her, before his fingers caressed her slit, she whined loud through her pursed lips. And then he entered her, and she fell heavily with her upper body backwards, her head tipping out over the edge of counter. ,,Yes –yes –yes –yes –yes !'' she whimpering all through the pleasure, it didn't matter she wasn't much aroused, because when one of them started moving, she very easily gave in, and the pleasure assaulting her system took over the rest of her common sense she had at the moment.

Which caused her wet and relaxed.

,,God !'' she gulped, as her body rocked again, with Matt's hardening thrusts.

From that moment, her mind completely betrayed her, and she, not able to form any words, was left, whining on her back, vocalizing the received pleasure, and trying to catch her breath in between her moans.

At which point Johnny stepped to her and leaned down, kissing her, silencing her for a brief, brief moment, watching her petit form torn in pleasure.

When his mouth left hers, she gasped, and as she was partly hanging off the counter, her arms behind her head, she ran them up his thighs when her eyes opened. She grinned spotting his growing length, she moaned with Matt's fastening thrusts, and now even rubs as his thumb worshipped her clitoris.

She collected her strength she had, and she trailed one her hand to Johnny's member, taking it between her fingers and with little effort, and Johnny's willingness she brought him to her mouth, flicking her tongue over him, before pulling his tip in her mouth and sucking long, causing Johnny to whimper, before she sucked harder, stifling her cry to his tip, when she climaxed again.

Immediately pulling him out, she crowed loud in pleasure, as Matt made his final thrust, adding _his_ cream to Johnny's, within their Mrs. Lovett's pie.

She wailed when she felt Matty pulling out, she became eager, wanting more, but before she was able to say something, boys already changed their positions, and slowly and very carefully sat her up. She looked straight into chocolate orbs, which caused her grin, but she started looking all around to see Matt too. That time Johnny already grabbed her bottom, and forced her legs around his waist, so he could easily carry her, when her arms were tightly holding around his neck and shoulders.

She saw Matt walking with them, and she only sighed loudly and breathed to Johnny's shoulder, when her breath slowly eased.

Johnny made his way straight to the little library, which actually wasn't that little, because there was a ladder for better reaching upper shelves. He sat Patti on the ladder against the shelves, and she looked up at him, suddenly lifting a finger.

,,I think I need a break,'' she utter, when he shut her mouth with his, devouring the rest of her sentence, and the thought of what she wanted to say.

,,Why ?'' Johnny asked, breathing harshly, thickly with desire to her mouth.

,,Why what ?'' she breathed fervently back, her fingers threading his hair, forcing his mouth back on hers.

Johnny grinned, using the moment of Patti's memory, and he kissed her, muttering to her lips ,,Nothing.''

He was kissing her so avidly, her breathing grew erratic again, her chest heaving rapidly, her plump bosom lifting with every single labored intake of breath.

Her legs still around Johnny's waist, as Matt stepped behind the ladder, though it was small space, but he didn't care, just because of the advantage, he had access to Patti's neck from behind. She whimpered to Johnny's sweet mouth, feeling the sweet fleeting kisses on the back of her neck, and part of her shoulder.

Their passion was blurring her mind, forcing her to forget how to speak, and how to breathe properly, she panted for breath when Johnny slipped inside her. She almost arched against the ladder, if Johnny wasn't holding her sides protectively. He leaned down and kissed over her chest, while he started rocking his hips forward, shaking with the entire ladder and with the bookshelf itself.

Johnny was so lost in pleasure, he didn't even noticed that Patti, ever so slightly leaked from her heat and form the harsh moves of his hard cock.

It was all too delicious, she didn't know how she reached the orgasm, but she reached it again, her nails scratching down Johnny's tattooed chest with her moan. She wanted more, she felt Johnny's length throb inside her, as her muscles were relaxed, even when she reached climax just before a second.

,,Fuck !'' she let out harshly breathing, nodding, when one pair of hands held her tightly on place, while the other pair of hands glazed her sides to caress her.

She finally forced herself to open her eyes properly ,and she found Johnny's desperately aroused chocolate orbs, she whined again, gripping his chin and forcing him down to kiss him.

She groaned to his mouth, mumbling ,,That's it bunny…yeah-make me cum….over and over-'' she begged desperately in whimpers.

Matt chuckled, nodding ,,Now she's in the break of her state, when she "woke up"…''

Patti wanted to response, but Johnny's cock made her forget to what, when he grunted, growling his shuddered climax out, making Patti cum again with desperate squeal, her fingers gripping at his hair.

Johnny swallowed, recuperating from the pleasure, as he was pressed gently against Patti, asking slowly ,,How long it will last ?''

Matt nodded expertly at Patti's harsh breathing ,,Until she will "fall asleep again", which may not happen if we try to talk to her now-''

,,-I can hear you,'' she let out breathily against Johnny's chest, kissing his tattooed skin. ,,Both talking, like if I wasn't here, but oh-who's between my thighs !'' she grinned when she took over Johnny's attention, he watched her with amusement, as she trailed her hand down to their joined bodies.

,,Not for long…it's Matty's turn, if he can-''

,,-Boy if I can ?'' Matt chuckled loud, he grew hard after first two Patti's moans, and he was sure it was because of the weed, otherwise he wouldn't be able to go so many times, in so short periods.

,,A-ahhh,'' Patti moaned, biting her lower lip at the end, when Johnny withdrew himself off her, and carefully put her on her feet, she immediately grabbing his shoulder, to not fall as not only her knees and thighs, but also her feet were weak now ,due too much pleasure, and still she haven't got enough.

Matt gritted his teeth and when taking Patti's hands, he uttered carefully ,,I'm sorry-...but I think we're doing mess.'' Pointing out, as Patti's thighs trembled, and few droplets fell on the floor from in between them. She immediately clutched her legs together, before Matt lifted her back in his arms, stronger than ever, kissing her.

,,I will go and check every room after we're finished, and clean it myself, it's not a problem, and it's not her fault,'' Johnny chuckled nodding, when Matt held her delirious in his arms, his palm gently on her bottom, the other holding her back.

,,Any other rooms, where we may try it ?'' Matt asked laughingly, as Patti nuzzled to his chest cutely.

,,I don't want to do it in any children's or guests' rooms, or in my atelier or study, neither in Jerry's bedroom, so….living room I guess, and then bathrooms upstairs,'' Johnny nodded determinedly in his decision, offering to Matt.

,,Great, you're right, beds are boring anyway, and we can leave the bathroom as the last place…'' Matt nodded, the relaxed mind causing to them all completely lose any barriers, and make them enjoy it really as if it was a game. As it was for them at the moment.

,,Where-''

,,-In the living room, honey,'' Matt chuckled answering Patti's question, as she slightly "woke up" in the middle of the hallway in front of stairs.

,,Sex ?'' she asked, looking up in those innocent crystal, now so filled with arousal.

,,Mhmmm,'' he nodded, as she grinned widely. ,,If you still want ?''

Patti eagerly nodded, when he laid her down on the couch in the middle of living room, Johnny slowly sat on the white fur of some animal in between the couch and fireplace.

When Matt lied atop her, she moaned to his mouth, repaying his kiss fervently, until she felt him enter her in one swift move. She arched against his body, he not giving her chance to say anything or do anything as he started rocking his hips forward with hers.

Her hands falling to his back, her nails scratching down, leaving red trails in its wake, as her mouth devoured Matt's, in relish of his perfect moves.

But when he spread kisses from her mouth to her neck, her head fell to the side, and she spotted through half closed eyes Johnny sitting still on the white fur.

She swallowed, and forced a smile on her face, before her expression tore with ecstasy of her upcoming climax. She let out another shuddered breath, pierced with whimper, muffled to Matt's firm chest.

When she get a very quick grip, trying to focus back, she needed to focus back. Because she wanted to say something. To do something. And she has to remember what.

Her head turned to the side, and she spotted Johnny again, swiftly turning her head back to Matt, and lifting hardly her hands to him, to caress his cheeks. He smiled sweetly down at her, his hand landing on hers, when she kissed him.

After breaking their kiss, she breathed out ,,I want Johnny too…''

Matt did not stop, chuckling ,,It's my turn now, and I deserve-''

,,-I know love…I want you both now…again…as _before_ ,'' she tried to specify as the pleasure started blurring her vision again.

Matt realized, what she's up to, he slowly stopped, as the slight stream of sweat rolled down from his forehead, he wiped it away immediately as he sat up.

Patti delirious from the slightest contact between them as he was still inside her, lifted on her elbows shakily and looked at Johnny, just as Matt.

Both catching their breaths as Matt smiled at Johnny ,,Do you want ?''

Johnny was able to nod only, when Matt helped slowly Patti up, and then brought them on the floor to the white fur, beside paralyzed Johnny. He was shocked she said what she wanted, and that he was part of her desire at the moment.

,,I will be down below this time,'' Johnny nodded, and Matt was about to shift Patti, when she shook her head.

,,No,'' she swallowed thickly after her answer. She grinned, steadying her breathing, she softly pushed at Matt's arm and part of his chest. ,,Sit opposite Johnny…''

Matt and Johnny not understanding, but he shifted himself as instructed, when Patti knelt up. She smiled uttering ,,Sit closer together…as close as you can get your cocks..''

She so hard tried to pay attention to her sentence, to let it make sense.

Matt looked at Johnny, who shrugged, and both now bending their knees, so they could slightly tangle their legs and scooting closer, so now one Johnny's leg was below Matt's and the other over another Matt's leg, their laps meeting in the middle.

Patti immediately at that moment crawled to them, and took each men's hand as a help to stand kneel up. Throwing one her leg over their connected middle, she was straddling them now at once, they finally understood.

With wide grin, she let go of their hands, and trailed her right hand over Johnny's chest, while the other slid down below her, reaching both their perfect erections. Her eyes closing at the contact, when she slowly started descending, and positioning them both at her entrance, before-with a little effort-she slipped them within her relaxed, stretched heat, moving her hips completely down on them, moaning loud.

As she was sitting comfortably, they both grinned, leaning forward to embrace her if she was about to fall. But she started slowly, deliberately riding them both at once, even when they both started to suck upon different parts of her body and groaning with pleasure, she was groaning her own.

She fisted her right hand and bite at her knuckles gently her brows furrowed in sweet relish she was just making to all of them. For a very brief moment she wondered, why does it feel so good, but then she forgot to think, when one of her clever boys reached between her thighs and started playing gently with her clit. She was off, whimpering loud to her fist, moving in steady pace.

It was ecstatic state of pure pleasure and passion.

Matt kissing over her back, and her neck, sucking at her skin, and rubbing caressingly her clit. Johnny lavishing with kisses over her chest, and neck, while his hands caressed her sides. She was absent mindedly riding them, speeding on her moves, and moaning louder, out of steady, as they were hitting spots, even she didn't know about before…

It was overwhelming, that when Johnny sucked at her right and then her left nipple, and Matt bite playfully into her neck, she whined grappling at their arms to not really fall this time, her knees buckled, threatening to give out from too much pleasure at once, her walls clamped around them in exquisite ways, and the peaceful quiet of the lonely house pierced a desperate scream of ecstatic orgasm.

 _,,Sweet Jesus !''_ were words Patti screamed, before her voice turned high-pitched as she let out long cry of pleasure, falling against Johnny's chest, being embraced almost instantly by them both, as they growled loud at once their harsh release inside her, only adding to the bliss and to Patti's shaking legs, she blacked out for a moment.

To savor all of it, she bite into somebody's flesh, she didn't care who it was, and where she'd bitten, but she only heard a satisfied growl as a response, before she collapsed between them, slipping them both off, as she cradled herself in their hug and let the pleasure assault her completely, while her breathing was labored.

* * *

,,….nobody….I repeat, _nobody_ has to know about this, okay ?'' Patti tipped the ash of her cigarette into ashtray, as she was sitting on the lounger in front of pool, only black negligee thrown languidly over her shoulders.

,,Agreed,'' men chorused with loud chuckles, as they sat beside her, each on another two loungers on each her side, both leaned to her.

They presumed that actually nobody won, because she screamed only when they both were inside her at the moment. They made a little pause, and talked to her, so she started to think again, as the weed slowly faded from her system, and she was able to dress, even when slightly, and move with pack of cigarettes outside, not caring of washing herself so far, enjoying that surprisingly warm, pleasant feeling of their sweet sperm left within her, after their harsh climaxes.

After few moments of silence, she licked her lips and closed her eyes leaning into lounger, she breathed out hotly ,,Ahhh-we have to repeat it, gentlemen….''

They both widened their eyes, as they wandered back to her, since she looked up at each her lover with a lovely seducing look.

,,Are you sure ?'' Johnny slowly asked, when Patti grinned.

,,I didn't said I didn't like, did I ?'' Patti chuckled, blowing the smoke out and straight at Johnny.

,,Actually,'' Matt took the courage ,,-you didn't said anything to it ever since you started communicating…''

Patti licked her lips again, and sighed, trailing her fingers of her free hand down her opened front, teasingly over her stomach and lower ,,It was…. _ecstatic_ …'' She stated with a sexy purr, as the events flooded up in her mind crystal clear. ,,I will be able in ten minutes…'' she cracked her brow, looking from Matt to Johnny and back.

Matt looked at Johnny, who at first didn't catch, only when Patti looked at him, he nodded as it was a signal to bring more pot if he has…

Johnny grinned widely with his shinny white teeth ,,I'll be right back…''

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Once again I put at the beginning the notes from the time when I first posted this fic on FictionPress.  
> Anywayyy, I'd like to gift this fic to one of my sweet readers who's been genuinely kind to me last past days and I am beyond grateful since my shitty time in last past weeks. Thanks so much for your support doll !! I'm sending you love along with this fic.  
> Enjoy reading, sincerely your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxoxo


End file.
